


Au paradis et en enfer

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Eden/Inferno, une ville à deux visages. De jour, les nations montrent leurs bons côtés en Eden alors que de nuit, seuls les mauvais sont de permission en Inferno. Et que dire des étranges chansons de Rome pour la transition entre la nuit et le jour ? Au paradis, le cuisinier est français, le policier est anglais, l'ingénieur est allemand... Bonne journée...





	1. Nous irons tous au paradis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Résumé : Grâce à son chanson sur le paradis et sur l'enfer sur Terre, Rome a réussi à hypnotiser les nations actuelles leur faisant oublier leur condition. Il a ainsi pris le contrôle de la planète en enfermant les nations dans une ville à deux visages Eden et Inferno. Le jour, seuls leurs bons côtés s'expriment tandis que la nuit, seuls les mauvais aspects de leur personnalité ressortent. Ainsi divisés, ils n'ont aucune volonté de s'extirper de ce mauvais pas. Cependant, la résistance s'organise mais, pour réussir, il faut endormir la méfiance des policiers à la botte du maire.

Au paradis,

Le cuisinier est français  
Le policier est anglais  
L'ingénieur est allemand  
Le banquier est suisse  
Et l'amoureux est italien

Ville d'Eden :

A la fin de la chanson, Arthur Kirkland se réveilla par terre dans sa cuisine comme chaque matin vers huit heures. Et l'odeur de cramé de son petit déjeuner le força à se lever derechef pour éteindre la gazinière. Son alter égo diabolique avait encore voulu lui préparer des scones avant de perdre connaissance. Arthur connaissait un petit peu son démon de nuit parce qu'il lui avait laissé quelques messages comme quoi il empruntait régulièrement de l'argent à la banque pour rénover son restaurant. Et il lui demandait également du fric pour renouveler ses casseroles. Il lui faudrait trouver le temps de parler économies avec le suisse.

Il aurait bien aimé se faire des œufs au bacon mais lui et les feux de la rampe de la cuisine n'étaient pas très bons amis. Et il n'avait pas très envie d'être secouru par le héros de service de bon matin. Il se reporta donc sur des petits gâteaux avec un thé.

L'anglais fit un tour dans la salle de bain pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de tags sur la figure, de nouveaux tatouages sur la peau, etc... Ok, son dark side avait encore acheté un pyjama rose à petites fleurs. Et il avait un œil au beurre noir. Rien d'inhabituel pour un lundi.

Arthur s'habilla pour aller travailler puis il sortit de son appartement avec entrain. Et à neuf heures pétantes, il était devant le commissariat de cette douce ville d'Eden. Il vérifia que tous les détenus de nuit avaient pris leur clic et leur clac pour se réfugier ensuite dans son bureau. Il écouta alors les messages de son homologue allemand de nuit. Un certain Ludwig Beilschmidt qui travaillait à son poste avec son frère Gilbert.

« Bonjour, monsieur Kirkland. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous résumer toutes les infractions des criminels pullulant dans Inferno.

\- Et je parie que tu as coffré les trois-quarts de la ville en une nuit, commenta Arthur.

\- J'ai l'impression que des choses bizarres s'opèrent derrière mon dos… »

Arthur arrêta l'enregistrement après avoir prononcé le mot paranoïaque. Il s'arrêtait généralement au bout d'une minute, Ludwig lui faisant part de l'essentiel dans ce laps de temps. Il laissa l'un de ces officiers surveiller le poste pour aller faire son petit tour matinal de la ville en voiture.

Il y avait très peu d'insécurité dans la ville côté Eden mais les forces de l'ordre étaient tout de même indispensables. Les affaires graves ne se bousculaient pas aux portes mais il y en avait assez pour justifier le salaire de commissaire d'Arthur. Quand il n'avait pas de dossier en cours, il redevenait un policier normal effectuant son devoir avec diligence.

Arthur s'arrêta dans un quartier pour aller distribuer quelques procès-verbaux. Le maire lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait renflouer un peu les caisses de la communauté. Arthur n'était pas laxiste de ce côté-là mais il ne faisait pas régner la terreur comme son homologue de nuit.

Une voiture se gara devant ses yeux dans un emplacement interdit.

Feliciano Vargas en sortit en quatrième vitesse vers la poste puis il s'arrêta en l'ayant aperçu.

« Ah, Arthur ! C'est juste pour deux secondes… Je fais juste une livraison, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps… Non, s'il-te-plaît, ne me mets pas de contredanse ! Non, ne fais pas ça », le supplia l'italien en pleurant presque.

Arthur ricana après avoir sorti son carnet dans un geste théâtral. Il voulait juste faire peur pour dissuader l'italien de recommencer. Au sprint, il était bien incapable de le rattraper avec cette fatigue qui s'accumulait dans ses membres. Et puis, ce n'était pas bien grave. Le plus important étant de représenter l'ordre, et non, de montrer des signes de faiblesses pour une stupide voiture mal garée.

« Si quand je repasse, elle est toujours là, tu n'y échapperas pas, conclut le policier.

\- Merci, Arthur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore délivrer ?

\- Un filtre d'amour italien pour une demoiselle en manque de compagnon. Ce n'est rien qu'un colis… Si tu en as besoin pour ton couple…

\- Tout va bien avec mon mari », répondit Arthur peu enclin à toucher à ce genre d'arnaque.

Il aurait bien coffré Feliciano et son frère pour escroquerie mais leurs élixirs étaient brevetés par l'ingénieur allemand et donc en règle. Là, c'était bien plus sérieux comme affaire. Il lui fallait prendre le plus d'informations possibles.

« Heureux d'apprendre que tout se passe à merveille pour vous. Je n'ai pourtant pas cette impression ce matin. »

Surpris, Arthur releva ses sourcils.

« Tu as un sacré bleu autour de l'œil, expliqua Feliciano. Tu devrais te plaindre pour violence conjugale.

\- Je ne m'en gêne pas la nuit venu.

\- Vos côtés démoniaques ne s'apprécient pas vraiment à ce que je vois. Et tout le monde est au courant ! J'ai la solution miracle avec un aphrodisiaque…

\- Non, merci. Va livrer ton faux filtre immédiatement avant que je change d'avis.

\- D'accord, Arthur ! »

Arthur marcha jusqu'au bout de la rue pour tourner au coin de celle-ci.

Romano, à bord de la voiture, apostropha son frère en râlant.

« Eh bien, on l'a échappé belle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Un procès-verbal, et notre affaire tombe à l'eau. S'il se doute de quelque chose sur notre business, on est marron !

\- Je sais mais je ne l'avais pas vu. La fatigue, sûrement… Bon, passe-moi le colis ! Il n'est plus là maintenant. »

Feliciano confia le paquet au postier qui réserva le paquet délicat pour un autre résistant.

Arthur continua son petit tour à pied puis il tomba finalement sur le héros de la ville en plein action. Pourquoi Alfred ne prenait-il pas l'échelle pour secourir ce pauvre chat perdu ?

« Eh, le pompier, descend immédiatement avant de te casser une jambe !

\- Ah, Iggy ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je contrôle la situation. »

Arthur regarda Alfred se contorsionner pour monter récupérer le chat puis redescendre.

« Tu as vu le héros, c'est moi. Voici, votre chat, Monsieur Karpusi.

\- Merci, articula lentement le grec.

\- Ce n'est que le douzième cette semaine. Vous devriez enfermer vos chats. Pour un vétérinaire, ce n'est pas très sérieux. Ah, ah !

\- Les animaux sains sont libres de leur mouvement.

\- Très bien, Monsieur Karpusi. Et n'oubliez pas le numéro des pompiers, je serais votre héros. »

Alfred se joint à Arthur pour marcher le long de la rue.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant. Surtout pour un pauvre chat de Monsieur Karpusi, il commence à en avoir l'habitude.

\- J'ai ma réputation à tenir. Oh, une vieille dame !

\- Alfred, elle n'a pas forcément envie de traverser la rue !

\- Et elle a des courses !

\- Arrête ! »

Tandis qu'Arthur courrait après Alfred pour le retenir de secourir une pauvre femme qui n'avait rien demandé de spécial, Héraclès fit sortir une armée de chats par derrière son magasin.

Après avoir fait la leçon au héros en manque d'action, Arthur retourna au poste de police (après avoir vérifié que les italiens avaient bien filés, sales escrocs). Rien à signaler, calme plat. Le maire l'avait convoqué à une réunion cette après-midi dès treize heures.

Et il avait rendez-vous avec un journaliste russe en cette fin de matinée pour une sombre histoire de trafic d'armes qu'il avait résolu la semaine dernière avec l'aide de son confrère de nuit.

Le journaliste ne tarda pas à se présenter sous le nom d'Ivan Braginski.

Arthur le mena à son bureau. Après quelques familiarités, ils en vinrent au fait.

« Bonjour, vous avez réussi à lever un trafic d'armes dans la ville d'Inferno. Comment avez-vous pu réussir un tel exploit en étant un citoyen d'Eden ?

\- Je collabore avec mon homologue de nuit. C'est une pratique très courante dans certains métiers. Nous nous laissons des messages pour pouvoir assurer notre fonction correctement.

\- Donc, il est bien possible d'avoir des contacts bien que distants avec les personnalités d'Inferno.

\- Oui, c'est très limité… La loi stipule que pour notre bien être mental, nous ne devrions pas nous mêler de ce qui arrive une fois la nuit tombée. Nous avons des vies différentes dans la cité d'Inferno, nous nous en rendons bien compte le matin venu.

\- Evidement… Mais comment avez-vous pu faire pour relier les personnalités d'Inferno avec ce trafic sans pour autant les connaître ?

\- Les faits, seulement, les faits. J'avais contrôlé un conducteur qui avait un gun dans son coffre… En fouillant chez lui, nous avons trouvé qu'il en possédait énormément. J'en ai informé mon collègue, et il a ainsi pu démonter presque toute la filière en un temps record. L'efficacité allemande.

\- Impressionnant, siffla le Russe.

\- Malheureusement, mon collègue est beaucoup trop occupé à arrêter les personnes qui ne traversent pas droit sur les clous pour m'aider véritablement.

\- Il arrive souvent que vous vous refilez ce genre d'affaire ?

\- Très fréquemment. Inferno pose un véritable problème…Si ceux du jour peuvent aider ceux de nuit, nous ne nous en gênons pas.

\- Pourriez-vous me donner le nom de ces personnes ?

\- Pour des raisons d'éthique, les criminels sérieux d'Inferno ne sont pas connus des citoyens d'Eden pour leur éviter des déconvenues.

\- Je comprends. Merci, je pense avoir tout ce qui me faut pour mon article.

\- Pourriez-vous stipuler que toute personne trouvant une arme vienne nous la remettre ?

\- Bien évidemment. Au revoir…»

Le Russe sortit du bureau en faisant une messe basse en passant à un jeune homme dont presque personne ne remarquait l'existence.

Satisfait de sa matinée, Arthur prit le chemin du restaurant français : « Au délices du paradis ! ». Son estomac grondait déjà d'envie. Quand il arriva sur la terrasse, Francis lui sauta presque au cou en l'embrassant.

« Regarde, je n'ai rien effacé pour faire marrer le voisinage. »

Arthur remarqua alors la devanture ce qui le fit rire.

« Crève, crétin de roast beef ! I hate you, frog ! C'est écrit avec du ketchup !

\- Je crois que nos entités démoniaques ont un sérieux problème de couple, minauda Francis.

\- D'accord avec toi ! A moins que ce ne soit affectueux…

\- Peu probable. Je voulais le garder jusqu'à ce que tu viennes déjeuner. Après, ce serait malodorant. Tu te souviens de leur réaction quand ils ont appris qu'on s'était mariés ?

\- On a eu vraiment du mal à le faire. A chaque fois qu'on remplissait les papiers, ils les détruisaient. Heureusement, on a tout mis sous scellé sans laisser la moindre indication.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta prévoyance. Est-ce que je pourrais te rejoindre dans ton bureau aujourd'hui après mon service ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec le maire Rome.

\- Bonne chance, mon chéri. Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

\- Mes quotas sont bien faibles par rapport à l'officier de nuit.

\- Oh, rien que ça ! Tu veux que je commette des effractions pour valoriser tes résultats. Tu m'auras à ta merci dans une cellule, tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux…

\- Arrête de fantasmer, et va à tes fourneaux ! Je meurs de faim.

\- Je te prépare la spécialité du chef », dit-il en partant.

Alors qu'Arthur s'installait tranquillement à sa table dédiée, Francis apostropha Antonio pour lui demander où en était la livraison.

Après un repas des plus savoureux, Arthur se rendit au bureau du maire. Il devait être bien le seul habitant à occuper la même fonction de jour comme de nuit.

L'homme d'âge mûr qu'était le maire le convoquait très souvent parce qu'il le trouvait bien trop coulant. Arthur pensait que les policiers devaient entretenir de bonnes relations avec les habitants de la ville plutôt que de se les mettre tous à dos. Rome lui fit la leçon pendant quelques minutes en lui expliquant que son confrère de nuit le satisfaisait bien plus que lui.

« Enfin, bref, soyez un peu plus professionnel… Au premiers temps, vous étiez bien plus efficace.

\- C'est le fruit d'un long travail auprès des habitants qui m'a permis de diminuer le nombre d'infractions.

\- Oui, je connais votre rengaine… Heureusement, vous avez réussi à identifier le marchand d'armes. Votre collègue ne sait toujours pas d'où elles peuvent provenir…

\- Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté la filière.

\- Il se vante pour un rien. Sur les grosses affaires, vous êtes bien plus perspicace que lui. Et c'est donc pour cette raison que je vais vous en confier une de taille, sûrement la plus importante de toute votre carrière.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- J'ai reçu des lettres de menaces.

\- En Eden ?

\- En Eden, en Inferno… Cela fait un moment que cela dure. Impossible d'en identifier son expéditeur…

\- Si vous ne m'avez pas confié l'affaire, comment auriez-vous pu le deviner ?

\- J'ai des hommes à mon service pour ce faire mais ils n'ont pas votre génie. Comme je n'arrive à rien par mes propres moyens, je vous confie les lettres ainsi que les enveloppes. »

Arthur prit les différents bouts de papiers que le maire lui confia. Les messages étaient écrits avec des bouts de papiers journaux. Ce ne serait pas difficile à deviner avec la provenance de la colle ainsi que celui du papier mais il n'en dit rien au maire. Il préférait enquêter avant de lui faire part de ces conclusions. Il lut à voix haute les messages.

« Nous savons ce que vous nous faîtes. Il est toujours temps de faire machine arrière si vous tenez à la vie. Nous serons bientôt libres de votre influence…Que veulent-ils dire ?

\- Je suis maire, certains ne supportent pas mon autorité.

\- Je vais mettre en place une unité de sécurité dédié à votre protection.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, j'ai mes propres gardes.

\- Comme vous le désirez… »

Arthur prit congé en prenant la décision de faire suivre le maire dans tous ses déplacements par l'un de ses meilleurs hommes.

Tranquillement assis dans son bureau, il analysa brièvement les différentes lettres avant de les envoyer au laboratoire. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas la moindre idée de ce qui ce pourrait être mais il les trouverait, il en était certain. Il avait conclu que le papier et la colle ne provenaient pas d'Eden à vue de nez mais il devait attendre les résultats du laboratoire pour en être certain. Quant aux lettres de journal utilisées, leur source était bien celle de papiers d'Eden puisque les caractères étaient noirs. Une grande majorité de la ville recevait le « Journal de l'Idylle » mais il devait y avoir très peu de monde à jeter des journaux à moitié découpés.

Arthur appela donc les éboueurs du tri sélectif pour faire bien attention aux déchets sur la ville d'Eden ou sur la ville d'Inferno.

Le soir arriva bien vite. Et après s'être retrouvé avec Francis à regarder la télévision dans son appartement, il s'endormit contre son torse. Il était trop fatigué pour penser à la réaction de son alter égo qui se réveillerait dans les bras de son mari par procuration.


	2. Nous irons tous au paradis 2

Au paradis,

Le cuisinier est français  
Le policier est anglais  
L'ingénieur est allemand  
Le banquier est suisse  
Et l'amoureux est italien

Au paradis (dans cette fanfiction),

Le pompier est américain

Le vétérinaire est grec

Le journaliste est russe

L'agriculteur est espagnol

(Mais le Maire est un Romain Antique).

A la fin de la chanson, Ludwig Beilschmidt entama sa journée en Eden avec sérénité. Pour une fois, il s'était réveillé dans un lit et non, au milieu du trajet entre le commissariat et son chez lui.

Son démon de nuit qui aimait pourtant la ponctualité ne se souciait pas de son confort personnel mais plutôt de délivrer presque tous les individus d'Inferno avant qu'ils ne redeviennent des personnes d'Eden. Eden, Inferno, tout lui revint.

A contrecœur, il se leva très rapidement pour se préparer à sa journée d'ingénieur.

Avec l'efficacité qu'on lui connaissait, il se retrouva à son poste dès huit heures et demie pétante. Le seul lycée de la ville l'appela immédiatement, il eut donc son frère au téléphone.

« Salut, frangin ! Désolé de te déranger avec mon awesome moi…

\- Viens-en au fait.

\- J'ai l'impression que les démons ont encore traficoté la chaudière de l'établissement. Je n'y connais rien à tout ceci, c'est ton boulot.

\- J'arrive, je serais là dans vingt minutes.

\- Et pas une de moins. »

Ludwig passa donc une bonne partie de la matinée à réparer la chaudière que son homologue de nuit avait soi-disant amélioré. Si un jour, il pouvait coincer se saligouin, il ne se gênerait pas pour mettre un terme à sa redoutable existence. Il avait failli faire sauter tout l'établissement scolaire.

En revenant à sa voiture, il croisa le pompier qui courrait après un chat perdu. Il y en avait dont il ne comprenait pas très bien la fonction dans Eden. Il était mauvaise langue. Quand il y avait un feu, Monsieur Jones était le premier à s'élancer dans les flammes pour sauver la situation.

Quand il revint à son bureau, un Italien bien connu de lui-même l'y attendait pour la pause déjeuner.

« Une demi-heure, pas plus, après je reprends le travail.

\- Mais, je t'apporte à manger, c'est comme ceci que tu me remercies…

\- Je suis désolé, Feliciano, je suis un peu sur les nerfs à cause de mon remplaçant de nuit. Il fait mal son travail…

\- C'est pareil pour tout le monde, lui signifia l'italien avec un clin d'œil. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que fait le mien…

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de roucouler toute la journée. »

Feliciano eut un petit sourire avant d'aller embrasser Ludwig.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a qu'un seul homme dans mon cœur. Mon rôle, c'est de faire rêver les gens, être un hôte de marque n'est pas de tout repos surtout que j'ai toute la boutique d'élixir à gérer. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai un nouveau produit à faire breveter. Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire passer en douce ?

\- Il faut que tu envoies un échantillon à Kiku Honda pour qu'il fasse des analyses. Il ne manquerait plus que tu empoisonnes quelqu'un.

\- Est-ce qu'il peut le faire discrètement ? Sans en avertir le Maire…

\- C'est encore cette histoire de contrebande ! Feliciano, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir à ainsi défier l'autorité de ton grand-père mais tu vas finir par te faire arrêter. Ainsi que moi et Kiku…

\- Oh, c'est très important, Ludwig. Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je me battais contre lui, tu sais tout en journée.

\- A chaque fois, tu me fais tout oublier avant le début de la nuit. Et je ne sais pas comment tu fais chaque matin pour me faire souvenir dans quel cauchemar nous vivons. Je ne te connaissais pas aussi combattif auparavant.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser faire…

\- Je sais très bien, Italia.

\- Ça fait du bien d'entendre le nom de mon pays, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord. Si Kiku n'y trouve aucun inconvénient, je te le ferais breveter. En passant par des voies administratives, tout ceci remontera forcément au maire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera. Je suis obligé de passer par toi…

\- Tu ne veux pas que mon démon policier soit au courant car il pourrait t'arrêter.

\- Il me surveille déjà sans savoir pourquoi. Inconsciemment, il se doute de ce qu'il se prépare.

\- Alors, ne m'en dis pas plus. »

Ils passèrent le déjeuner ensemble en parlant de sujets plus légers comme le travail officiel de Feliciano ou comme les dernières rumeurs sur le couple franco-anglais.

Durant l'après-midi, Ludwig fit des contrôles de routine sur les éléments fonctionnels de la ville en remerciant le ciel que son homologue de nuit n'y avait pas touché.

Il put ensuite passer à la banque où l'attendait de pied ferme un suisse très remonté.

« Je m'en suis aperçu en ouvrant un coffre pour madame Arlovskaya, les systèmes de sécurité ont été désactivés. Et pourtant, il ne manque rien !

\- Votre banque allait sûrement être cambriolée prochainement, commenta Ludwig.

\- Ces imbéciles de gérant de nuit se font toujours avoir comme des buses. Ils ont demandé à l'ingénieur de passer. Et quand on sait à quel point il veut mettre la main sur un certain document dans l'un des coffres, on ne devrait pas lui faire confiance.

\- On ne devrait pas lui faire confiance du tout.

\- Quel idée de se marier sans l'aval de ses démons de nuit ! Non, mais franchement… Je ne sais plus à combien de tentatives ils en sont la nuit pour mettre la main sur leur contrat.

\- L'ingénieur est français ?

\- Anglais ou français, je m'en fiche. C'est l'un des deux. Ou les deux, allez savoir ! Ils m'énervent. Et en plus, de jour, ils ne passent jamais pour régulariser leur compte. C'est pourtant très important.

\- Je m'en doute bien. Et voilà, c'est réparé. Le circuit électrique d'alimentation de vos serrures électroniques avaient été coupé.

\- Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas coupé aussi la grande porte de sécurité ?

\- Il est très mauvais dans ce métier… »

Il discuta un moment avec le suisse sur un peu tout puis celui-ci lui proposa de faire un bilan de ses comptes.

« Ah, pourquoi pas ?

\- Alors, vous êtes en règle de jour comme de nuit ce qui est extrêmement rare. Vous n'achetez pas de produits italiens.

\- En quoi est-ce important ?

\- En rien. Oubliez ça… Vous ne passez jamais au restaurant, c'est pourtant très bon là-bas. Vous devez être l'un de mes rares clients à ne pas se précipiter chez le français. Ah, vous êtes quand même allé chez le vétérinaire. »

Ludwig avait du mal à comprendre l'intérêt de passer au peigne fin ses dépenses.

« Monsieur Karpusi vous a-t-il remis quelque chose ?

\- Seulement mon chat en bon état.

\- Pas de facture ?

\- J'ai payé avec ma carte bancaire et j'ai un ticket.

\- Oh, vous êtes passé récemment au centre de soins. Rien de grave ?

\- J'avais mal à la tête, c'est tout. J'ai pris une journée de repos.

\- Très bien. Tout est normal, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. N'hésitez pas à revenir faire un bilan complet de temps à autre.

\- On dirait un médecin…

\- La santé de vos comptes m'importe énormément. Si vous saviez toutes les folies que certains démons se permettent sur le dos de leurs anges, vous seriez épouvanté. Vous avez énormément de chance. Chaque matin, je suis obligé de rattraper toutes les bourdes de ces crétins de banquiers de nuit. Et mon compte personnel n'est pas dans le meilleur des états avec toutes les contraventions que je dois régler pour racolage…

\- Racolage, s'étonna Ludwig.

\- Je passe toutes mes nuits au poste pour racolage et harcèlement. A croire que le policier de nuit m'a dans le collimateur. »

Ludwig ria bêtement avant de prendre congé du banquier.

Il retourna chez lui où l'attendait de pied ferme Feliciano pour lui faire oublier certains détails de sa journée. Ils prenaient toujours le temps pour que Ludwig lui dise tout pour ainsi effacer ce qu'il ne devait pas savoir.

« J'aimerais bien que tu ne passes pas à la banque cette nuit mais je ne pourrais pas t'en dissuader, soupira Feliciano. Tu dois couvrir toute la ville à toi tout seul.

\- Le seul moyen de m'occuper ailleurs est de créer un incident, tu le sais très bien.

\- J'y réfléchirai. Bonne nuit, mon amour.

\- Bonne nuit, Feliciano… Continue à te battre pour nous ! »

Feliciano mit en place le système d'hypnose pour l'endormir profondément.


	3. Highway to Hell 1

En enfer,

Le cuisinier est anglais

Le policier est allemand

L'ingénieur est français

L'amoureux est suisse

Et le banquier est italien.

A la fin de la chanson, Ludwig émergea dans son fauteuil de commissaire.

Il allait devoir se bouger pour trouver le fabricant d'armes de cette fichue ville d'Inferno. Il prit d'abord la peine d'écouter les messages de son homologue de jour.

« Bonne nuit, c'est Arthur Kirkland. Il n'y a rien eu de suspect à signaler en journée.

\- Comme d'habitude, tu as la partie du boulot la plus facile.

\- Il y a toute une histoire de lettres de menaces contre le maire Rome. Si jamais tu as le temps de t'en préoccuper, jette un coup d'œil au dossier en question. »

Comme s'il avait le temps… Il sortit de son bureau pour aider son frère à faire revenir tous les criminels condamnés en cellule pour cette nuit. Le premier coup de fil se fit entendre peu de temps après la réussite de leur épopée quotidienne.

« Allo, la police ! Ici, la banque !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore les ritals ?

\- Le couple a uni ces forces pour nous soutirer le contrat de mariage, chuchota Feliciano. On les occupe, dépêchez-vous de venir les arrêter.

\- Sont-ils armés ?

\- Oui, je confirme. »

Ludwig prit son pistolet de fonction puis il s'engouffra dans la nuit. Alors qu'il courrait comme il pouvait, il tomba nez à nez avec le marchand déambulateur de crème glacée.

« Et toi, le Canadien !

\- Oui, monsieur l'agent, demanda avec douceur Matthew Williams.

\- Je peux voir votre autorisation. »

Avec l'innocence même, Matthew lui montra ses papiers comme chaque soir. Ludwig n'avait jamais pu l'arrêter parce qu'il était bien le seul des citoyens d'Inferno à être dans les règles. Il avait même fait breveter ses produits par l'ingénieur de jour. Pour Ludwig, c'était forcément suspect mais tant qu'il n'avait pas de preuve contre Matthew il ne pouvait pas l'emmener au poste.

« Très bien. Tout est en ordre.

\- A votre service, monsieur l'agent. »

Alors que Ludwig tournait au coin de la rue, Alfred sortit de sous le chariot de Matthew avec une arme à la main.

« Merci frangin, je te le revaudrais !

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à toi pour la fabrique d'armes, c'est très dangereux de sortir avec.

\- Mais, non. Ah, ah ! Je vais aller buter le Russe, il aura tout ce qu'il mérite !

\- America, non ! Il y a beaucoup plus important.

\- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

\- America, prends de la glace et souviens-toi… »

Ludwig put se rendre à la banque après avoir arrêté au moins une dizaine de personnes en faisant plusieurs allers retours entre le poste et son chemin. Quand il se présenta devant Romano, le gardien de l'entrée, il fut plutôt mal accueilli.

« Alors, le bouffeur de patates, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se ramène ?

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail entre temps.

\- Non mais un cambriolage à la banque, ce n'est pas assez important pour toi ! Heureusement, on a découragé le couple de s'en prendre à nous ou à nos petits papiers. Ils se sont barrés.

\- Bon, je vais prendre votre déposition. Et vous savez très bien que si je ne les prends pas sur le fait, je ne peux pas les arrêter.

\- On connaît les règles. Feliciano en est tout retourné. A ce que je sache, vous deux, ça vous est égal d'être des anges mariés !

\- Ce que font nos anges ne regardent qu'eux. »

Ludwig pénétra dans la banque pour constater aucune trace d'effractions. Feliciano était en pleurs, c'était les chutes du Niagara.

« Ah, Ludwig, ils m'ont menacés ! Ils ont voulu me faire chanter !

\- Avec quoi ?

\- Comme quoi, je ne devrais pas garder des documents confidentiels… Et que je prêtais de l'argent à n'importe qui… Et que je ne tenais pas bien les comptes…

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave Feliciano !

\- Mais si c'est grave, pleura-t-il de plus belle. On dénigre mon travail, on me traite de bon à rien, ils ont été vilains avec moi. Le cuisinier a même voulu me faire manger sa bouffe horrible, c'était de la torture pure et simple… J'ai réussi à empêcher l'ingénieur de toucher au système de sécurité…Ah, c'était atroce…

\- Bon, Feliciano, tu vas arrêter de faire ta diva et me faire ta déposition ! »

Nouvelle crise de larmes ! Après quelques engueulades, Ludwig put enfin avoir un résumé complet de ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces quatre murs. Feliciano lui proposa de faire un bilan complet de ses comptes mais Ludwig refusa, il avait bien trop de travail.

Quand Ludwig quitta la banque, il était bien une heure du matin. Romano ne put s'empêcher de rappeler à son frère que cette idée de contrat de mariage était sûrement la plus bête qu'ils avaient eu pour piéger les policiers.

Ludwig revint vers le centre-ville où il aperçut Vash Zwingli poursuivre encore ce pauvre Autrichien. Il courut alors après le suisse pour le mettre sous les verrous comme chaque soir. Vash ne se laissa pas faire facilement et il eut dû utiliser son tazer pour calmer ce romantique maladroit et harceleur.

Roderich Edelstein le remercia avec condescendance et mépris comme à son habitude avant de repartir pour son salon de thé.

Ludwig l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un faux pas, et il l'embarqua pour avoir mis un pied en dehors du trottoir.

Ludwig revint non sans arrêter Feliks et Toris pour tenue indécente.

Au poste, il apprit qu'il y avait encore des tensions dans le lycée d'Inferno. Il se précipita là-bas (non sans coffrer les délinquants sur son chemin) pour être reçu par le directeur Ivan Braginski.

« Bonjour, monsieur le policier ! Je me promenais tranquillement dans la cour de récréation quand on m'a tiré dessus. Heureusement, je n'ai pas été blessé ! C'est un élève qui s'est reçu la balle, pauvre enfant… Il est aux urgences, son état est stabilisé… Et on a mis tous les élèves en cellule psychologique avec ma petite sœur Natalya.

\- Vous suspectez quelqu'un de vous en vouloir ?

\- Oui, le professeur d'histoire-géographie. Cet américain n'obéit pas aux règles de l'établissement. Il enseigne l'histoire et la géographie d'un pays capitaliste alors que nous sommes dans un lycée communiste !

\- Je sais que vous avez du mal à vous supporter.

\- Il y a quoi de difficile dans « Become one with Russia ! ».

\- Je vais aller lui parler. Donc c'était bien une arme à feu.

\- A n'en point douter ! »

Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'armes à feu en une seule nuit, il se devait de retrouver les responsables avant de devoir faire à nouveau appel à son homologue de jour. Ce serait la honte. Il s'entretient avec le professeur d'histoire-géographie dont il fouilla le bureau. Il prit son nom : Alfred F. Jones.

Il se hâta de revenir au poste en embarquant le plus de monde possible sur sa route pour l'exemple puis il se mit à délivrer tous les délinquants avant le lever du jour. Il laissa un message sur le répondeur pour Kirkland afin qu'il puisse fouiller le domicile de Jones.


	4. Highway to Hell 2

En enfer,

Le cuisinier est anglais

Le policier est allemand

L'ingénieur est français

L'amoureux est suisse

Et le banquier est italien.

En enfer, dans cette fanfiction

Le professeur est américain

Le serveur est autrichien

Le directeur est russe

Le pompier est grec

Et la psychologue est biélorusse

Arthur Kirkland râla dans son demi-sommeil alors que cette putain de chanson à la con résonnait à ses oreilles. Il bougea légèrement en grognant, il prit une ample respiration. Ça sentait, ça sentait, ce stupide frenchie de ses deux !

« Ah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là », s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Arthur lui décocha un coup de poing en représailles de la veille. Francis allait se récolter un œil au beurre noir fissa. Ils se bagarrèrent un moment autant par habitude que par colère. Non, mais pourquoi son ange s'endormait dans les bras de l'ange français ? Ce n'était pas normal, c'était une aberration de la nature, Arthur ne pouvait pas piffer son mari démoniaque.

A cette pensée, il s'arrêta de donner des coups à son cher mari juste en dessous de lui.

« Le contrat de mariage, signifia-t-il à Francis.

\- Oui, il faut le récupérer ! Et le détruire ! »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord, c'était de divorcer aussi rapidement que possible. Arthur se releva pour ouvrir une porte dérobée dans la bibliothèque de sa tendre moitié. Il prit une arme à feu pour lui et il en confia une à Francis. Cet américain les dépannait plutôt bien en matériels de guérilla contre quelques menus services qui consistait généralement à saboter la chaudière du lycée communiste.

« Allez, il est temps de leur faire pisser dans le froc aux ritals !

\- Bien dit, ils vont payer pour leur traîtrise ! »

Après une dispute tout à fait habituelle pour savoir lequel des deux conduirait la voiture, Francis prit le volant parce que c'était sa bagnole et que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas picolé.

Le français conduisait tranquillement en faisant bien attention à respecter le code de la route. Ce serait vraiment bête de se faire coffrer par l'allemand pour un passage piéton non respecté.

En voyant Vash courir après Roderich amoureusement, ils soupirèrent de concert. Tout de même, ils auraient pu tomber sur pire, il fallait toujours l'avoir en tête.

Francis se gara dans une zone autorisée. Les deux braqueurs se disputèrent pour payer le parcmètre. Francis dut s'avouer vaincu parce que c'était sa bagnole. Et puis, plus le temps passait, plus ils avaient de chance que le policier appelle la fourrière.

Ils traversèrent la rue en faisant attention de ne pas se faire faucher par un chauffard et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le gardien de la banque.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était beaucoup trop tôt les mariés pour récupérer vos papiers !

\- On n'a rien à foutre de la législation, affirma Arthur en posant le canon de son flingue sur la tempe de Romano.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire pleurer mon frangin !

\- Ecoute, le mafieux, on sait que tu bidouilles les comptes pour ton trafic de…

\- Francis, sois plus direct, se plaint Arthur. Romano, je t'en colle une si tu ne déguerpis pas dans la seconde.

\- Vas-y, essaie de me plomber pour voir ! »

Les joues d'Arthur tiquèrent, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tuer Romano. C'était impossible, quelque chose le retenait dans son geste.

« Arthur, il faut y aller dans la subtilité…

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou sinon c'est toi que je plombe », s'énerva Arthur en changeant de cible.

Francis dégaina à son tour, et ils se tirèrent dessus. Ils firent plus de bruits que de mal.

Romano en profita pour s'éclipser à l'intérieur.

« Feli, hé, Feli, ne t'endors pas sur tes comptes !

\- Ah, euh, quoi !

\- Tu devrais faire plus de siestes dans la journée. Bon, il y a le couple devant la porte… Je leur donne le contrat ou pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore le moment, je vais appeler Ludwig pour qu'il nous en débarrasse.

\- J'espère que tu vas mettre ton plan rapidement à exécution, on va finir par se faire griller et par s'épuiser à courir de nuit comme de jour. Bon, je les fais fuir, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de patience avec eux. »

Romano revint sur le parvis pour les trouver à peine un peu plus calme.

« Ah, te revoilà, espèce de lâche, tu as fui devant notre…

\- Notre bêtise, proposa Francis avec malice.

\- Oh, toi !

\- Je viens d'appeler la police, Ludwig sera là d'un instant à l'autre, les prévint Romano.

\- Et voilà, tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Tu aurais dû le surveiller, l'accusa Arthur.

\- Comment ça, tu m'as tiré dessus, s'indigna Francis la bouche en cœur et l'expression scandalisée.

\- Non mais c'est toi qui as commencé !

\- Si je peux me permettre, vous êtes tous les deux fautifs dans cette histoire. »

Le couple se retourna vers Romano avec un regard suspicieux.

« Non, c'est forcément la faute de l'autre, clamèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Vu que vous allez vous disputer pour prendre le volant encore une fois, il serait peut-être temps pour vous de repartir avant que les forces de police ne vous coincent avec des armes à feu. Imaginez un peu s'ils vous mettent dans la même cellule à perpétuité. »

Apparemment l'argument fut très convaincant pour les faire déguerpir.

C'était au tour d'Arthur de conduire même si c'était la bagnole de Francis. Ils revinrent à l'appartement du français pour y planquer les armes au nez et à la barbe de leurs anges du jour. Arthur savait que son bon côté était un policier, et il ne fallait surtout pas, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit sur l'attirail dans la bibliothèque de Francis.

« Bon, on se sépare ! La prochaine fois, on ne se dispute pas et on va le trouver ce putain de coffre !

\- Si tu m'avais laissé bidouiller le système de sécurité de la banque plus longtemps la dernière fois…

\- Tu n'arrivais à rien, gros nul, l'invectiva Arthur. Et Ludwig nous aurait choppé ! En plus, les italiens étaient au bord de la syncope !

\- C'est bien fait pour eux, ils n'avaient pas qu'à être nos témoins de mariage !

\- Ça, ça mérite une vengeance dès que l'on aura trouvé les papiers.

\- Ouais.

\- Ouais. »

Un silence régna quelques instants où les deux hommes se posaient une seule et même question. Venaient-ils vraiment de tomber d'accord ?

« Bon, je m'en vais. Je ne te supporte plus, cria Arthur.

\- Va retrouver tes fourneaux ! Moi, je vais aller au lycée communiste… Il faut un témoin à Alfred pour comme quoi il n'aurait pas tiré sur Ivan. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait cela, à chaque fois, il le rate… Et pire, il blesse d'autres personnes.

\- Il est beau le héros… »

A cette phrase, les deux hommes secouèrent la tête comme si un souvenir refluait sans pour autant se manifester de manière explicite.

« J'espère ne plus me réveiller dans tes bras !

\- Quand je pense à ce que nos anges font ensemble, soupira Francis, ce doit être sportif.

\- N'imagine même pas, tu entends ! Sale pervers ! »

Francis eut un sourire coquin alors qu'Arthur se détournait vivement de son regard licencieux.

Arthur descendit la rue qui menait jusqu'à son restaurant. Ce n'était qu'un vieux bar miteux avec juste de quoi cuisiner dans l'arrière salle. Par chance, il était dans un recoin peu connu de tous ce qui évitait que trop de personne ne s'empoisonne avec sa bouffe et que les contrôles sanitaire et policier ne passent par là. Il y mettait plus le feu qu'autre chose quand un malheureux passait commande, et le grec peinait toujours à y éteindre les débuts d'incendie. Donc, on buvait généralement plus qu'on ne mangeait au « Suppôt de Satan ».

Arthur espérait qu'il n'aurait pas affaire aux flammes de l'enfer encore une fois.

Il ouvrit puis il s'attela derrière le bar. Il se passa bien une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que le glacier, c'est quoi déjà son nom à celui-là, ne vienne déposer du courrier. Le glacier n'était pas un facteur mais il laissait toujours des lettres chez lui que des personnes viennent chercher au cours de la nuit. Il ne rechignait pas à être une sorte de poste clandestine, cela lui apportait des clients. Et puis, il était bien incapable de dénoncer ce type-là, c'était quoi déjà son job officiel, il n'arriverait même pas à le reconnaître dans la rue. En plus, dénoncer c'était mal. Même pour un démon.

Romano vint prendre un verre, se faire insulter par Arthur, et prendre du courrier. Héraklès préféra ne rien prendre en étant de service mais il subtilisa une lettre discrètement. Sadiq croisa alors Héraklès, ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux avec un petit air de défi puis ils firent comme si de rien n'était en s'ignorant mutuellement. Sadiq s'empara d'une bonne partie des lettres restantes tout en laissant d'autres avant de s'enfuir sous le regard sombre du grec.

Héraklès resta jusqu'à l'arrivée tardive de Kiku avec lequel il discuta longuement de choses ou d'autres. Le japonais prit son courrier puis s'en alla paisiblement avec le grec à ses côtés.

Tout se passa donc pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Francis ne vienne dans son havre de paix tout chambouler.

Le français entièrement nu s'était décidé pour venir se saouler chez lui à grand renfort de vin rouge. Le mettre dans un état pitoyable comblait Arthur plus que de raison jusqu'à ce que Francis ne se mette à fracasser les chaises sur le comptoir. Lui crier dessus d'arrêter son cinéma n'avait que pour seul effet de l'encourager. Arthur prit donc son courage à deux mains pour fracasser une bouteille sur la tête de son si aimable mari. Voilà, il y en a un qui ne saura pas où il se réveillera demain matin.

Appeler la police aurait été jouissif, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Arthur en avait l'opportunité, seulement il ne voulait pas que ce fouineur allemand découvre son boui-boui.

Allez, il laissait le français à son misérable sort. Oh, c'était quoi cet éclair violet… Plus de lettres…Oh… Ah, oui, Francis à terre !

Il ricana.

Voyons voir si l'ange arrivera à se sortir de là après qu'il l'ait enfermé dans son bar-restaurant.

Arthur rentra chez lui tout guilleret. Enfermer Francis, le côté angélique en plus, sale comploteur marieur de force, le rendait tout joyeux.

Il mit un post-it à son bon côté pour lui rappeler d'aller à la banque très vite pour annuler ce fichu contrat et de faire en sorte d'avoir assez de pognon pour payer les frais occasionnés par son cher et tendre français. Et pour rire un bon coup, il rajouta en post-scriptum d'essayer de le retrouver pour voir. Ce devait être dans ses cordes, c'était un flic après tout.

Il se mit à la cuisine, et dès que la chanson démarra, il sombra pour laisser la place à son ange.


	5. Nous irons tous au paradis 3

Au paradis,

Le cuisinier est français  
Le policier est anglais  
L'ingénieur est allemand  
Le banquier est suisse  
Et l'amoureux est italien

Au paradis (dans cette fanfiction),

Le pompier est américain

Le vétérinaire est grec

Le journaliste est russe

L'agriculteur est espagnol

(Mais le Maire est un Romain Antique).

La musique venait à peine de s'arrêter qu'Arthur émergea difficilement de son sommeil. Ses membres étaient douloureux, il s'était certainement encore battu avec son mari de nuit. Et il s'était probablement encore endormi debout ce qui l'avait fait chuter de tout son long. Une odeur caractéristique de brûlé lui parvint et le fit paniquer.

Des flammes avaient envahi l'espace restreint de la cuisine ce qui fit s'écrier immédiatement Arthur à l'aide.

Le héros de service sauta dans l'appartement en péril depuis le sien et il maîtrisa le début d'incendie avec un extincteur.

« Ah, ah, rien ne me résiste, fanfaronna Alfred.

\- Merci, cher voisin.

\- Ton démon, à toujours vouloir te préparer le petit déj, il va finir par te tuer.

\- Heureusement, tu es là pour me sauver la vie presque chaque matin.

\- Je suis un héros ! Oh, tu n'as pas de pyjama criard pour une fois.

\- Il n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de se changer. Il m'a laissé un post-it. Passe à la banque, patati patata, j'ai assommé Francis et je l'ai laissé baigner dans son sang, s'écria Arthur. Tente de le retrouver si t'es vraiment un flic ! Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Tu es un criminel, il faut que tu t'arrêtes toi-même, s'alarma Alfred.

\- Francis est sûrement à moitié mort, je suis plus inquiet par cela !

\- Ah, du sang ! »

Arthur examina la giclée sur son T-shirt montrée du doigt par Alfred, il prit un peu de la substance rouge sur ses doigts avant de la goûter ce qui horrifia le héros.

« Ketchup… Je le connais mon démon depuis le temps…

\- Alors, si ça se trouve Francis va bien, souffla Alfred. »

Arthur secoua la tête en signe de négation, il avait véritablement peur que son amant soit dans un piteux état après une altercation de nuit entre eux. Ses jambes tremblaient alors que sa respiration se faisait un peu hachée. Il devait se reprendre immédiatement pour lui porter secours.

« Je vais d'abord chez lui, puis au restaurant…

\- Mais tu ne peux pas t'absenter de ton travail sur un coup de tête !

\- Ça fait partie de mon travail de protéger les gens, et ce même contre mon double maléfique !

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? S'il est en mauvais état, je pourrais le soigner !

\- Viens avec moi ! »

Inquiet de la tournure des évènements, Arthur partit en quatrième vitesse de son appartement pour rejoindre celui de son compagnon quelques rues plus loin suivi de près par son ami américain.

Ils ne le trouvèrent pas chez lui.

Devant le restaurant, ils rencontrèrent Antonio qui tentait de manière très maladroite de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement par un arbre au-dessus du muret de la cour arrière.

« Hé, c'est une tentative d'effraction, redescends de là avant de te faire mal, lui conseilla Arthur.

\- Francis n'est pas là, je m'inquiétais. Ne m'arrêtez pas monsieur l'agent ! Et vous n'êtes même pas en uniforme !

\- Enquête urgente. Tu n'as donc pas vu Francis ?

\- Non, j'étais venu comme chaque matin pour faire la livraison mais il n'était pas là. Il est parfois un peu en retard à cause de vos disputes de nuit, je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis. Normalement, il est là, et je…

\- Fais attention en revenant par ici au lieu de bavasser !

\- Le héros va venir te secourir !

\- Non, Alfred, n'y va pas ! »

Evidemment, l'américain n'avait pas pu résister à l'attrait d'une personne en détresse et à l'occasion de briller encore une fois. Antonio se laissa faire et même porter jusqu'au plancher des vaches.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu Francis ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, demanda Antonio une fois débarrassé d'Alfred.

\- Je pense que mon démon a cogné très fort Francis en l'abandonnant quelque part.

\- Oh, non…

\- Je vais appeler l'hôpital depuis le commissariat. Je te tiendrais au courant Antonio si j'apprends quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

\- C'est le travail de la police.

\- Et des pompiers ! On ne sait pas dans quel état on va le retrouver !

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant tout cela. On pourrait lancer un avis de recherche !

\- Il ne faut pas remuer toute la ville pour…

\- Arthur, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Francis mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de ton démon. La nuit, tout peut arriver ! Nous ne pouvons que constater les dégâts le jour venu.

\- Je ne sais pas si mon démon m'a fait une farce, s'énerva Arthur qui avait jusque-là réussi à garder son calme en restant professionnel.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour attendre que le pire se produise. Je vais avertir tout le monde. Plus nombreux nous serons à le rechercher, mieux ce sera pour lui.

\- Antonio, reviens ! »

L'espagnol était parti en quatrième vitesse, Arthur voulut le suivre mais il s'arrêta bien vite dans sa tentative à cause d'un étourdissement soudain.

« Holà, le policier, je n'aimerais pas que tu me claques entre les doigts, se moqua Alfred en l'obligeant à s'asseoir. Tout ceci nous fatigue énormément.

\- Tout, demanda Arthur avec surprise en acceptant la collation que lui proposait l'américain.

\- L'état de Francis, le feu dans ta maison, ce n'est pas rien. Laisse faire Antonio...

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il mette la ville sans dessous dessus. »

Alfred eut un sourire compatissant, là était bien le but de la manœuvre que Francis et Matthew lui avaient expliquée pas plus tard que la veille. Il venait à peine de rentrer dans la résistance contre le maire Rome, et il avait déjà beaucoup d'obligations comme celle de veiller à ce qu'Arthur ne remarque pas l'essentiel et surtout à ce qu'il se ménage face aux mauvaises nouvelles de la journée. Cette alternance de jour et de nuit où ils se trouvaient éveillés non-stop les affaiblissaient à petit feu. Les autres nations avaient bien peur de mourir d'épuisement ce qui était l'objectif de Rome à coup sûr.

Alfred se concentra sur Arthur pour le remettre d'aplomb. Bien que les policiers ne soient pas dans la résistance, ils œuvraient à leur réussite en se faisant manipuler par des techniques d'hypnose et autres ce qui les rendait encore plus vulnérable. Francis se chargeait d'endormir la méfiance d'Arthur tandis que Feliciano faisait de même avec Ludwig. Aujourd'hui, il allait remplacer la nation française pour rassurer le policier. Et Matthew passerait certainement l'hypnotiser à un moment ou à un autre.

« Il faut qu'on retrouve Francis, c'est une priorité, clama Arthur.

\- Tu devrais peut-être faire un tour au commissariat pour te faire aider par les autres agents de police.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

\- Je viens avec toi, affirma Alfred pour obliger Arthur à se faire accompagner. »

Arthur essayait de marcher le plus vite possible pour rejoindre le commissariat mais il se retrouvait très vite essoufflé. Il n'aimait pas le regard soucieux d'Alfred envers lui. Tout le monde avait ce genre de symptômes selon les moments de la journée. Arthur ne trouvait pas cela normal bien que ce soit le cas de tous. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger là-dessus. Il entra dans le commissariat, puis il s'installa à son bureau pour appeler l'hôpital. Il n'y avait pas de téléphone portable, et c'était bizarre, ça aussi.

« Allo, ici, Gupta, centre de soins d'Eden, dit un homme à l'accent égyptien.

\- Bonjour, ici la police, je recherche un homme qui s'appelle Francis Bonnefoy. Blonds, yeux bleus, de taille moyenne…

\- Je connais Francis, c'est bien le restaurateur de la ville ? Le patron de « Aux délices du paradis ».

\- Oui, c'est bien lui.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans nos services actuellement, je vais vérifier le registre, ne quittez pas. »

Le silence ne permit pas à Arthur de se calmer loin de là. Mais qu'avait donc fait son démon !

« Monsieur l'agent, Francis n'est pas chez nous. Si jamais nous le voyons, nous vous préviendrons… C'est sûrement hors de propos mais êtes-vous venu récemment au centre, demanda très rapidement le médecin.

\- Non, je suis en parfaite santé… Comme tout le monde…

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, expliqua-t-il avec un débit encore plus rapide. Savez-vous que dans le cadre de la législation du travail, vous devez vous présenter au centre assez régulièrement ?

\- C'est le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment !

\- Je vous sens énervé, n'hésitez pas à passer me voir quand vous aurez résolu cette affaire ! On m'a dit que vous vous blessiez souvent, je dois vous recevoir très rapidement. C'est très important.

\- J'en prends note. Au revoir ! »

Passer à la banque, passer chez le toubib, il s'en passerait bien. Arthur enclencha la messagerie de son homologue de nuit.

« Bonne journée, Arthur. J'ai du nouveau sur l'affaire du trafic d'armes mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'interroger mon suspect. Un certain Alfred F. Jones… »

Le pompier ?

« … De ce que j'ai compris du directeur du lycée communiste, cet homme lui aurait tiré dessus cette nuit. Tu as donc un mandat de perquisition à son domicile. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Sinon, rien à signaler, sauf bien sûr que j'ai toujours cette désagréable impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond… Je ne sais pas à qui en parler à part toi. T'es un meilleur flic que moi, tu as dû te rendre compte de ce qui se passe vraiment… En tout cas, je l'espère. »

Arthur sentit un malaise l'envahir. Oui, il y avait des petits détails de la vie quotidienne qui lui semblait factice. On ne pouvait pas sortir de la ville, on ne pouvait pas communiquer efficacement, on ne pouvait pas dormir tranquillement, et il y avait cette fichue mélodie entêtante chaque soir et chaque matin sur laquelle le maire s'évertuait à chanter.

« Arthur, est-ce que tout va bien, demanda Alfred qui était rentré dans son bureau sans en attendre la permission.

\- Alfred, est-ce qu'il y a des armes à ton domicile ? »

Alfred mit un peu de temps à répondre :

« Non, pas à ce que je sache ! Je te l'aurais dit si j'avais vu quoi que ce soit d'anormal chez moi.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose d'anormal chez toi ?

\- Par rapport à d'habitude, non… J'ai ce grand poster dans ma chambre que j'ai dessiné moi-même. On dirait une carte avec des villes, des océans, des grands lacs, des montagnes…

\- Alfred, c'est impossible. Il n'y a qu'Eden !

\- C'est sûrement sorti tout droit de mon imagination. Ah, et oui, dans la salle de bain, il y a toujours écrit avec du dentifrice bleu fluo…

\- Bleu fluo, grimaça Arthur.

\- … Il y a écrit : Crève, sale coco ! Je crois que mon démon ne m'aime pas, il doit faire référence à ma fierté de coq.

\- Non, Alfred, il fait référence au directeur du lycée communiste qu'il a failli plomber la nuit dernière !

\- Mais, calme-toi, voyons. Tiens, j'ai une photo, ça suffira pour que l'agent de nuit coffre mon démon.

\- Ce n'est pas règlementaire, Alfred !

\- Il faut surtout retrouver Francis. Tu feras ma perquisition demain…

\- Et si ton démon tue quelqu'un, je m'en voudrais énormément !

\- Tu n'as pas à rattraper les erreurs de ton homologue de nuit. Calme-toi, Arthur ! Pour l'instant, Francis est sûrement quelque part à t'attendre… Réfléchis bien. Où pourrait-il bien être ? »

Arthur se cala dans son fauteuil pour réunir ses esprits. Il avait une preuve suffisante pour mettre en garde à vue le démon d'Alfred, donc tout allait bien de ce côté-là. Trouver Francis, trouver Francis… Ah, les adresses de nuit… Arthur prit un classeur derrière lui pour le feuilleter jusqu'à son propre nom.

« Arthur Kirkland, même domicile de nuit comme de jour au 5, rue des anges/des démons, marié à Francis Bonnefoy de force par son côté angélique, braque la banque chaque soir avant d'aller travailler, cuisinier (renseigner établissement et adresse au plus vite)... Mais, c'est pas vrai !

\- Tu connais le nom de son établissement ?

\- Le Suppôt de Satan…ça ne sert de toute façon à rien puisque les enseignes changent le matin et le soir… et ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un s'en rappelle. Il est peut-être resté coincé à la banque », s'exclama Arthur comme s'il était pris d'un éclair de génie.

Arthur eut la bonne idée d'appeler la banque avant de s'y précipiter toujours suivi d'Alfred.

A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il somma le banquier d'ouvrir le coffre.

« C'est trop tôt pour récupérer votre contrat de mariage, affirma le suisse.

\- C'est mon mari que je veux récupérer, Vash !

\- Et pourquoi serait-il dans la salle du coffre ? Je m'en serais aperçu, monsieur l'agent.

\- Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu durant la nuit !

\- Ne craque pas Arthur, on va le retrouver, dit Alfred en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- J'en profite que vous soyez là pour faire votre bilan. Oh, vous êtes dans le rouge, et sacrément dans le rouge… Et votre mari aussi… Heureusement, le fond d'aide va alléger vos comptes. Vos démons se dépensent beaucoup trop.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de mes comptes », pleurnicha Arthur.

Vash fronça les sourcils. Son boulot dans la résistance consistait essentiellement à relayer et à traiter des informations de toute sorte en utilisant le service informatique centralisé de la banque. Il codait tout en langage économique en se servant des données à priori farfelues des italiens pour y remettre soi-disant de l'ordre. Ainsi donc, certains habitants basculaient dans le rouge, dans l'orange ou dans le vert selon leur état du moment et selon les plans de la résistance. Il fallait laisser les personnes dans le vert tranquille, et quant aux autres, tout dépendait de leurs dépenses. Basculer dans le rouge avec tout un tas de paramètre comme c'était le cas d'Arthur et de Francis provoquait une urgence. Vash n'avait pas compris au commencement de cette journée qu'elle était d'ordre vital.

« Alfred, je pense que tu devrais amener Arthur au centre de soins immédiatement. Il est vraiment pâle…

\- Je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé mon mari ! »

Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de débordement, Vash appela Egypte tout de suite.

« Allo, ici la banque… L'agent de police me fait une crise de nerf…

\- Je vais très bien, hurla Arthur.

\- …Il est très inquiet pour son mari…

\- Ok, dites-lui qu'il est au centre de soin.

\- Ah, vous l'avez dans vos services depuis peu de temps, comment va-t-il ?

\- Francis s'est pris un mauvais coup sur la tête, on est en train de le soigner. »

Vash vit beaucoup d'espoir dans les yeux embués d'Arthur.

« Bien, il faut qu'il se repose alors… Je pense que monsieur Kirkland ne va pas fort…

\- C'est bon, je vais reprendre le travail, se rebella Arthur en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je vous passe Jones, il connaît plus les symptômes de ce monsieur…

\- Mais je vais très bien », s'insurgea Arthur qui se leva et qui perdit l'équilibre.

Alfred le rattrapa de justesse.

« Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état. Tu ne seras pas capable d'assurer ta fonction si tu es défaillant. Passe-moi le téléphone… Allo, ici Jones. Monsieur Kirkland a eu un étourdissement tout à l'heure parce qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné, il s'énerve pour un rien et il vient de tomber… Je vous l'emmène, c'est compris. »

Arthur ne se fit pas prier pour être accompagné en voiture au centre de soin. Il était soulagé que son mari aille bien, et il sentait tout son corps devenir du coton face à autant d'émotions mélangées.

« Je dirais à tes coéquipiers que Francis a été retrouvé, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Alfred.

\- J'ai envie de dormir, et pourtant, ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la chanson…

\- Il vaudrait mieux que tu attendes que l'on soit au centre de soin. Ils vont te poser des questions. »

Arthur dodelina de la tête.

Alfred réussit l'exploit de le conduire à l'intérieur du seul bâtiment sécurisé de la ville d'Eden/Inferno avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il alla saluer Egypte.

« Je pensais qu'Angleterre tiendrait plus longtemps, marmonna America.

\- Je crois qu'il n'a jamais eu de vraies pauses tellement on avait peur qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Et France, pareil…Comme France devait tout le temps canaliser Angleterre, il s'épuisait. Au moins, ça nous a permis de faire un essai tout en les plongeant dans un sommeil artificiel pour quelques heures. »


	6. Nous irons tous au paradis 4

Au paradis,

Le cuisinier est français  
Le policier est anglais  
L'ingénieur est allemand  
Le banquier est suisse  
Et l'amoureux est italien

Au paradis (dans cette fanfiction),

Le pompier est américain

Le vétérinaire est grec

Le journaliste est russe

L'agriculteur est espagnol

Le médecin est égyptien

Le serveur est lituanien

L'artisan peintre est polonais

Le chargé de mission est estonien

Le père Noël est finlandais

Le magasinier est suédois

(Mais le Maire est un Romain Antique).

Ludwig se réveilla courbaturé par sa nuit sur la chaise du chef de la police d'Eden. Il se leva, et il vérifia que les prisonniers avaient été tous libérés avant de partir.

Il allait encore être en retard à son travail, il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il s'arrêta à un café pour prendre un encas. Le tenant du bar, un certain lituanien, fut très agréable avec lui.

« Vous savez, la machine s'enraille parfois… On n'est pas vraiment un service de ville.

\- Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil. De toute manière, je suis en retard. Pour quelques minutes, je peux vous rendre service. »

Tandis qu'il réparait la machine de Toris, un flash d'information passa à la télévision. Le journaliste Ivan racontait que le cuisinier français était porté disparu suite à la nuit et que tout le monde était mis à contribution pour le retrouver.

« Oh, ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Vous connaissez Francis, demanda Toris. Il fait de très bonnes tartes, je lui en commande assez souvent.

\- Vous n'êtes pas inquiet ?

\- Si, mais… Il doit être quelque part en train de cuver son vin. Il m'a dit que son démon était un grand buveur. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'on le retrouve, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. De plus, son « mari » va le chercher partout.

\- Voilà, c'est réparé. Je vais me rendre à mon travail.

\- Si vous croisez Feliciano, dites-lui que ses élixirs marchent du tonnerre.

\- Je ne manquerais pas de lui transmettre le message. »

Ludwig fit à peine quelque pas dans la rue qu'il tomba nez à nez avec le polonais. Feliks, dans un bleu de travail, transportait avec lui de la peinture rose.

« Bonjour, monsieur l'Ingénieur ! J'ai bien votre autorisation pour refaire la façade de la mairie.

\- Mais pas en rose, s'énerva Ludwig.

\- Je croyais que j'avais le champ totalement libre dans le choix des couleurs.

\- Le Maire est un homme ! »

Feliks ouvrit grand les yeux d'incompréhension, et même en entendant le mot viril peu de temps après, il ne comprit pas l'allusion de Ludwig sur le peu d'attrait du rose pour quelqu'un de la trempe de Rome.

« Le rose, ce n'est pas très officiel comme couleur… Et ça ne se fait pas, une mairie en rose !

\- Je peux le faire de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, j'ai étudié cela mais je me suis dit que je dépasserais le budget alloué aux travaux.

\- Non. Et dire que j'ai apposé ma signature à ce projet, se lamenta Ludwig…

\- Le rose, c'est une très belle couleur. Elle symbolise l'amour…

\- Rome préfèrera sûrement du rouge.

\- C'est un peu violent comme couleur alors que le rose, c'est doux, c'est poétique…

\- Feliks, tu te pointes chez le maire avec du rose, tu vas te faire coffrer ! Prends une autre couleur presto !

\- D'accord, d'accord… Le Maire n'a pourtant rien dit quand j'ai fait le parc pour les petits…

\- Mais parce que, là, mettre des couleurs criardes, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire !

\- J'ai le bon ton pour la mairie, tu ne seras pas déçu.

\- Je l'espère bien.

\- Un ocre, avec du rouge sur les rebords de fenêtres…

\- Très bien. »

Ludwig s'en alla alors que Feliks tournait à l'angle de la rue en faisant un signe qui passait pour naturel.

« Ludwig, te voilà, je te cherchais partout.

\- Ah, Eduard…

\- J'étais en train de regarder le dossier d'études pour la construction d'un puits sur les bords extérieurs de la ville. Je ne te trouvais pas à ton bureau.

\- Je me suis réveillé à mon établissement de nuit.

\- Est-ce que cela t'arrive souvent ?

\- Très souvent.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à nos locaux tout en discutant de ce projet. »

L'estonien lui fit part de ses réticences sur de tels travaux bien que leur nécessité soit capitale pour alimenter la ville en eau. Ludwig dut le rassurer sur la réalisation technique pendant un long moment pour le convaincre de donner son autorisation à ce projet. Il était bien midi passé quand l'estonien le laissa tranquille.

Feliciano se présenta alors avec un panier repas.

« Bonjour, Italia.

\- Bonjour, Allemagne. Romano nous a préparé à manger, on a donc droit à un florilège de tomates. »

L'air complètement épuisé, Feliciano tomba dans sa chaise dans un bruit mat. Il soupira en soulevant le couvercle de son Tupperware.

« Des soucis, Feliciano…

\- Je m'épuise… Certains d'entre nous tombent de fatigue à cause de la surveillance constante de Rome. Mon grand-père m'a particulièrement dans le collimateur à cause de mon trafic d'élixir et de ma mauvaise gestion de la banque la nuit…

\- Feliciano, tu ne devrais pas me dire tout cela. Et si on nous écoutait…

\- Les caméras dans ton bâtiment sont éteintes, nous pouvons parler tranquillement. Je craque, Lud…

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares mais j'ai bien l'impression que c'est en marche. Estonie ne serait pas venu me voir dans la rue par hasard, et il ne m'aurait pas conduit au bureau par tout un tas de raccourcis pour rien.

\- On ne veut pas que tu saches ce qu'il se passe vraiment… Alors, on évite que tu vois ce que tu ne devrais pas voir, pleurnicha Feliciano… C'est difficile de te mentir, je suis le chef de la résistance.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me dire cela, Italia ! Je le sais maintenant, et inconsciemment, je vais vouloir te faire arrêter.

\- Je n'ai aucun moyen de fuir, je suis obligé d'affronter mon adversaire. Et je n'ai pas ton soutien. Je n'en peux plus… Cela fait des jours et des nuits que je n'ai pas dormi… C'est trop dur… J'ai fait une erreur, une terrible erreur, et j'ai peur qu'on perde à cause de cela…

\- Feliciano, tais-toi immédiatement ! »

Ludwig posa la main sur la bouche de son mari pour qu'il ne lui en révèle pas trop.

« Italia, calme-toi, reprends tes esprits. Si tu as tellement besoin de sommeil, dors ici… Je ne quitterai pas mon poste. Et si c'est le cas, je demanderai à Estonie de veiller sur toi. »

Feliciano ravala ses larmes, et il s'affala par terre en un temps record ce qui inquiéta Ludwig. L'allemand l'installa sur une banquette pour qu'il puisse dormir plus confortablement. A ce train-là, l'italien ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

Ludwig s'occupa de dossiers en attente de validation, il essaya de les donner le plus rapidement au cas où l'un d'entre eux serait un plan de la résistance pour contrer le maire. Ludwig, pourtant habitué des manœuvres militaires, ne comprenait pas vraiment leur façon d'agir. Il en avait simplement déduit que les résistants faisaient essentiellement diversion en lançant des fausses pistes à tout va pour cacher leur grand projet d'envergure. Et les petits actes du quotidien servaient leurs ambitions.

Ludwig espérait qu'ils aient trouvé un moyen de s'échapper de la ville et de contrer la chanson hypnotique du maire avant de lancer leur grande opération. Et il aimerait bien ne pas arrêter Feliciano si près de réussir parce qu'il avait été trop bavard.

Il en savait trop, beaucoup trop, il n'aimait pas cela.

Estonie vint le retrouver quelque temps plus tard.

« Ah, Feliciano dort, s'étonna Eduard, je croyais qu'il avait des impératifs cet après-midi.

\- Il a besoin de se reposer, je pourrais appeler le centre de soins pour qu'il le prenne en charge.

\- Je crois que leur service est surchargé. Et ce serait dommage de réveiller Feliciano pour le transporter… »

Eduard bailla puis il enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Ludwig l'imita en sentant la fatigue l'envahir. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cet état de burn out ?

« …J'aurais bien besoin moi aussi de roupiller, mais ce puits n'attendra pas. Je vais aller le visiter. A oui, à ce qu'il paraît, ils ont retrouvés Francis dans un sale état.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il s'en sortira… »

Eduard semblait contrarié mais Ludwig préféra en savoir le moins possible.

« Tino, en s'entraînant pour les cheminées, est tombé au fond de l'une d'entre elles. Et il a vu Francis au milieu de ce qui semblait être un bar miteux, il l'a sorti de là.

\- Secouru par le père Noël, pouffa Ludwig.

\- Oui, une vraie chance. »

Estonie partit faire son enquête de terrain en le laissant seul avec Feliciano.

Il ne fut dérangé qu'à un seul moment de la journée par le Maire en personne au téléphone.

« Bonjour, monsieur l'Ingénieur. Vous m'avez envoyé un polonais refaire ma façade.

\- Bonjour, monsieur le Maire. Il m'avait pourtant assuré de faire des couleurs plus ternes.

\- Je n'apprécie pas le jaune canari.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur le Maire. Il m'avait promis de l'ocre.

\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas la même vision que vous de l'ocre. La prochaine fois, choisissez avec lui les couleurs au magasin du Suédois.

\- J'en prends note.

\- Oh, et puis, tant que les échafaudages sont présents, faîtes-le faire dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Bien, monsieur le Maire. »

Ludwig raccrocha quand le Maire lui donna congé. Il supputait que faire travailler plusieurs nations aux travaux de la Mairie lui permettait à la fois de les surveiller et de les crever à la tâche sous ce soleil de plomb. Ludwig prit le catalogue du suédois, et il l'appela pour lui annoncer la couleur. Berwald fut très bref en lui promettant de faire la livraison chez le polonais ainsi que de le convaincre d'utiliser les bons pots de peinture.

La fin de la journée pointa doucement le bout de son nez. Ne voulant pas abandonner Feliciano, Ludwig s'endormit au bureau. Rien que pour casser les pieds à son démon.


	7. Highway to Hell 3

En enfer,

Le cuisinier est anglais

Le policier est allemand

L'ingénieur est français

L'amoureux est suisse

Et le banquier est italien.

En enfer, dans cette fanfiction

Le professeur est américain

Le serveur est autrichien

Le directeur est russe

Le pompier est grec

Et la psychologue est biélorusse

Ludwig se réveilla installé dans un bureau qui n'était pas le sien. Etrange, son ange n'avait pas eu le temps de le ramener au lit. Il s'étira puis il se redressa en attendant une respiration régulière autre que la sienne.

Le banquier dormait sur un banc dans son bureau. Il alla lui secouer l'épaule pour le remettre d'aplomb. L'italien ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Ludwig. Il eut un sourire craquant.

« Hum… Monsieur le banquier, vous devriez retourner à votre poste.

\- Oh, oui… »

Feliciano battit l'air de la main comme si reprendre son travail était bien le dernier cadet de ses soucis.

« Il est temps de bosser, feignasse », hurla Ludwig dans ses oreilles.

Et voilà, l'italien était de nouveau en pleurs à gémir et à se lamenter sur la brutalité allemande. Gêné d'une telle démonstration de faiblesse parfaitement pitoyable, Ludwig détourna le regard. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'une lettre dépassait de la chemise de l'italien. Conscient d'être un peu trop fouineur, il attrapa le bout de papier pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda l'italien, ça doit être à mon ange… »

Ludwig se mordit les lèvres en s'apercevant que l'adresse du destinataire qui n'est autre que celle du Maire était écrite grâce à des lettres de journal. Arthur Kirkland l'avait averti que des lettres anonymes de menaces avaient été envoyées au Maire, et c'était peut-être le moment de prendre sa revanche contre son homologue de jour.

Il l'ouvrit pour la lire alors que l'italien s'était calmé et paraissait plus curieux qu'autre chose.

« Nous savons ce que vous faîtes, la résistance vous vaincra. A mort, Rome ! »

L'italien ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise avant de tenter par tous les moyens de se justifier à grands renforts de larmes.

« Feliciano, tu t'arrêtes immédiatement de pleurer ! J'ai bien conscience que c'est sûrement ton ange à l'origine de cette lettre de menaces ! Je ferais suivre pour que le policier de jour te coince. Je dois faire une perquisition chez toi…

\- Ludwig, non, je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois aller à la banque !

\- Tu peux aller à ton travail. Pendant ce temps, je vais réunir des preuves contre toi. As-tu au moins une idée de ce qu'est la résistance et du pourquoi ton ange en veut au Maire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Rome est mon grand-père, je l'aime Ludwig !

\- Ce n'est apparemment pas le cas de ton ange. Les lettres proviennent du journal d'Eden, donc c'est forcément ton ange… Allez, va travailler ! »

Ludwig laissa l'italien partir pour se rendre à l'appartement de celui-ci.

Il croisa le glacier sur le chemin, il lui demanda de nouveau ses papiers, il était encore en règle. C'était beaucoup trop anormal. Il ne faisait vraiment pas démoniaque.

Il coffra de nouveau Toris et Feliks pour tenue indécente, il ramassa encore le suisse et son autrichien. Il arrêta l'hongroise pour violence, il empêcha le cubain de tabasser le glacier, il arrêta l'américain pour l'interroger plus tard...

Enfin bref, après avoir arrêté un tas de monde qui roupillait à présent en cellule, il arriva enfin au domicile de Feliciano.

A son grand désarroi, il trouva énormément de preuves pour inculper Feliciano. Il y avait une flopée d'armes dans une cachette secrète, des journaux avec des lettres manquantes dans les poubelles dehors. Il y avait également tout un tas de papier dans un dossier qui traînait avec des lettres d'échangées avec un certain Kiku Honda à propos de flacons d'élixirs à faire passer en douce pour une validation par l'ingénieur de jour. Cette correspondance était signée du bordereau de la poste des anges ce qui désignait le côté angélique comme le responsable d'une guérilla contre le Maire. Il y avait tout un tas de documents secrets de la Mairie également bien cachés dans un recoin.

Ludwig appela son frère à la rescousse pour prendre toutes les preuves disponibles contre Feliciano et les ramener au poste de police pour éplucher tout ceci.

Gilbert était très mal à l'aise depuis que son frère l'avait appelé au sujet de Feliciano. L'italien avait complètement craqué, et il avait bien peur que la tentative de soulèvement de la résistance ne devienne un échec monumental. Il garda la tête froide en épluchant tous les documents ramenés par Ludwig, et il fit son rapport comme s'il n'était pas un résistant. Le glacier lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'en absence d'instructions claires, il fallait se comporter comme le démon ou comme l'ange que l'on était censé être. Les grands plans de la résistance n'étaient connus que de très peu de personnes pour éviter les fuites. Et chacun avait une tâche assignée transmise par lettre codée, par les rendez-vous à la banque, par le glacier ou par les visites des italiens pour réussir l'exploit de se délivrer de la ville d'Eden/Inferno. Le cerveau de l'opération était inconnu au bataillon bien que tous soupçonnait fortement Feliciano de l'être avec toutes les instructions qu'il donnait.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Kiku allait aussi tomber dans cette histoire. Et peut-être bien que Ludwig aussi… Non, il ne tomberait pas… Une lettre de Kiku l'innocentait puisqu'il y racontait que c'était trop facile de berner l'ingénieur de jour avec de faux résultats d'analyse. Gilbert savait que les élixirs étaient primordiaux pour la réussite de leurs plans. Tout comme la crème glacée… Apparemment, Kiku n'en faisait jamais mention, donc ça allait. Gilbert priait pour que tout se passe comme il faut.

Ludwig, après avoir confié à Gilbert le soin d'éplucher le dossier, écouta les messages de Kirkland. Et il fut surpris d'entendre la voix désagréable de l'américain.

« Allo, ici le pompier angélique, Alfred F. Jones. Arthur a fait un malaise aujourd'hui, et son mari a été retrouvé assommé, il a donc pris un jour de repos. Quoi dire… Hum… Bon, ça ne me fait pas très plaisir mais il semblerait que mon démon soit bien impliqué dans le trafic d'armes. J'ai laissé une preuve dans le dossier. Arthur n'a pas eu le temps de faire la perquisition de mon domicile. Apparemment, je laisserais des menaces un peu partout pour le directeur russe chez moi. Un peu naïvement, je croyais que c'était mon démon qui me menaçait moi. Hé, hé… Donc, vous devez m'arrêter monsieur l'agent.

\- Bon, ça c'est déjà fait. Allez, interrogatoire. »

Ludwig sortit de son bureau, il croisa Gilbert qui faisait des photocopies de certaines preuves. Il le mit au courant, il fut un peu surpris de le voir pâlir à vue d'œil.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Gil ?

\- En fait, ça fait beaucoup d'affaires graves en une soirée. Je ne m'y attendais pas. En plus, ça me fout les jetons de tous les voir dormir en cellules…

\- Ils n'ont rien d'autres à faire, laisse-les.

\- Compris, chef ! Et l'italien, on l'arrête maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- As-tu des preuves contre le démon ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, c'est l'équipe de jour qui se chargera de lui. »

Gil hocha la tête. Ludwig sortit pour perquisitionner le domicile de l'américain, il ne trouva pas grand-chose à part le journal intime du professeur d'histoire-géographie où il indiquait clairement sa haine pour son directeur d'établissement ainsi que toutes ses tentatives de meurtre avortées contre sa personne. Il dénicha un fusil, et ce fut tout. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse incriminer Jones comme le marchand d'armes de la ville.

Il revint au poste de police en coffrant tous ceux qui ne respectait pas les règles à la lettre puis il alla interroger Jones. Il n'apprit pas grand-chose de plus le concernant.

Fatigué d'avoir couru partout, Ludwig laissa un message à son homologue de jour comme quoi il fallait arrêter Feliciano dans les plus brefs délais.


	8. Highway to Hell 4

En enfer,

Le cuisinier est anglais

Le policier est allemand

L'ingénieur est français

L'amoureux est suisse

Et le banquier est italien.

En enfer, dans cette fanfiction

Le professeur est américain

Le serveur est autrichien

Le directeur est russe

Le pompier est grec

Et la psychologue est biélorusse

La couturière est liechtensteinoise

Arthur Kirkland se réveilla dans son lit en soupirant d'aise, il n'y avait pas ce stupide français accroché à son cou. Il avait réussi à le mettre hors état de nuire à sa bonne humeur. Il se sentait bien plus reposé ce qui le fit flotter sur un petit nuage tandis qu'il se préparait un thé.

Il frotta ses yeux en baillant, il aurait aimé dormir un peu plus mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Arthur sirotait tranquillement son thé quand on tambourina à sa porte. Il ignora l'importun jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa voix honnie et horriblement joyeuse.

« Tutur ! C'est Francis, on va cambrioler la banque !

\- Je croyais t'avoir réglé ton compte, s'écria Arthur vraiment mécontent. Tu es plus résistant qu'un cafard !

\- Tu ne pourras jamais me tuer ! Et ce serait dommage d'être marié à tout jamais parce que je ne pourrais pas signer le divorce ! »

Francis marquait un bon point pour sa survie.

« Je bois mon thé ! Patiente un peu ! »

Arthur retourna à son earl grey pour le savourer. Francis comprenait le caractère sacré de ce moment particulier du matin. De plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé le cinq heures du jour, il était en manque de théine.

Il se prépara tranquillement pour rejoindre Francis sur le palier.

« Tu n'as pas d'armes, demanda Arthur.

\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on essaie une autre méthode, laisse-moi faire.

\- Jamais, frog !

\- Ecoute, Arthur, je ne supporterais pas d'être marié avec toi une nuit de plus. Alors, laisse-moi essayer… Je te laisserais conduire. »

Arthur y vit un bon compromis, et il se sentait d'assez bon poil pour voir Francis se ridiculiser dans le difficile exercice de cambrioler la banque. L'anglais fit très attention en conduisant, et ils retinrent leur souffle en apercevant le policier de nuit au coin d'une rue. Ils se comportèrent honorablement sur la route en ayant la désagréable impression de repasser leur permis. Ils se garèrent dans leur place habituelle. Et Francis ne fit pas d'histoire pour payer le parcmètre, il devait être dans une bonne nuit.

Ils arrivèrent devant Romano qui les attendait de pied ferme.

« Eh, bien, vous arrivez bien tôt, les braqueurs ! J'ai à peine eut le temps de me réveiller.

\- On veut notre contrat de mariage. Si tu ne nous le donnes pas…

\- Ok, dit Romano en baillant.

\- Comment ça, ok, s'énerva Arthur. Francis vient te le demander la bouche en cœur, et toi, tu baisses ton froc ! J'y crois pas…

\- Monsieur Kirkland, c'est juste que vous avez le droit aujourd'hui d'avoir accès à votre contrat de mariage.

\- Je savais que c'était une bonne nuit, chantonna Francis, alors on peut y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- On le détruit et puis, c'est tout.

\- Arthur, il y a sûrement dessus toutes les modalités pour divorcer. Et c'est bien ce qui nous intéresse. De divorcer !

\- Yeah, grogna Arthur.

\- Bon, rentrez à l'intérieur. »

Les deux complices entrèrent à la suite de Romano dans la banque. Arthur fut surpris de ne pas apercevoir Feliciano à l'intérieur derrière le bureau d'entrée. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège en voyant les sourires complices de Francis et de Romano.

« Bon, c'est bon, on est entre nous, expliqua Romano. Ludwig est passé pour modifier le système de sécurité durant le jour, c'est comme s'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur pour le moment.

\- Impressionnant, j'ai bien fait de passer pour détraquer la machine pour lui permettre d'intervenir.

\- Ouais, bien joué.

\- Attendez, je ne comprends plus rien », s'alarma Arthur.

Francis eut un petit sourire tendre envers son « mari ». Mener en bateau Arthur était une tâche bien compliquée parce que c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent. Même la chanson hypnotique du maire Rome et les particularités de la ville d'Eden/Inferno lui sautaient aux yeux malgré son état second d'homme manipulé par Rome. Maintenant, il se devait d'avoir son soutien pour la phase finale de leur plan. Il était bien trop risqué de désenvoûter auparavant Arthur à cause de ses contacts fréquents avec le Maire.

« Ecoute, Angleterre… »

Le souffle d'Arthur se coupa quand il entendit son nom de nation, des souvenirs lui revenaient en désordre sur lui-même, sur son identité et sur celles de ses interlocuteurs.

« France, Italie du Sud… »

Francis sourit, apparemment heureux de se faire appeler ainsi.

« Et on est marié, ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama Arthur en revenant à des choses plus pratiques.

\- Malheureusement, c'est vrai. C'était pour les besoins du plan. Tiens, bois cela… »

Arthur regarda dédaigneusement l'élixir d'amour italien. Ce qui lui arrivait depuis des mois s'imbriqua avec sa vie d'antan pour le rendre très suspicieux sur cette vaste comédie dont il était la victime non consentante.

« Je n'ai pas confiance, vous vous moquez de moi. Un policier, un cuisinier, c'est quoi cette embrouille ?

\- C'est Rome qui se moque de nous. Crois-tu vraiment qu'on s'amuserait avec toute cette mise en scène rien que pour tes beaux yeux ? Et je n'aurais pas pu convaincre tout le monde de me soutenir pour t'embêter…

\- Ouais, c'est vrai…

\- On est dans la dernière phase de notre plan de résistance. Pour l'instant, tout marche sur des roulettes… Fais-moi confiance pour une fois, j'ai autant envie que toi de sortir de cette souricière. »

Arthur but le liquide s'étonnant du goût de fruit de la boisson.

« Le jour, nous avons les élixirs. Et la nuit, nous avons les crèmes glacées pour nous remettre les idées en place, lui expliqua calmement Francis. Si tu as envie de dormir, tu te fais coffrer en traversant le trottoir de travers devant Ludwig ou en te blessant le jour pour aller au centre de soins.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me dire tout cela, Francis.

\- Si on échoue cette fois-ci, il faudra que tu sois capable de te prendre en charge tout seul. Je n'en peux plus d'être tout le temps derrière toi. »

Arthur grinça des dents d'être autant surprotégé par son « mari ».

« Bon, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Le timing est important, rappela Romano. Donc, j'ai le putain de plan pour demain dans le coffre, votre connerie de saloperie de contrat de mariage à la con. J'en ai marre de vous voir chaque soir et de me faire menacer !

\- Ok, Romano, ouvre le coffre.

\- Et vous faîtes quoi dans cette banque, demanda Arthur par curiosité.

\- On ne te dira tout qu'à la fin. Désolé », lui fit Francis en lui tirant la langue.

Arthur fronçait de plus en plus ses gros sourcils en plein réflexion tandis que Romano ouvrait le coffre.

« Dis, Francis, tu n'en as pas profité au moins ?

\- Notre nuit de noce a été grandiose, s'exclama-t-il avec ironie.

\- Je t'ai tapé fort, s'horrifia Arthur.

\- Un petit peu, ouais… En même temps, j'ai l'habitude avec toi. Je riposte, ne t'inquiète pas. A part cela, quand ton côté angélique réclamait un câlin, je ne pouvais pas dire non à chaque fois…»

Arthur rougit, et Francis eut le tact de ne pas en rajouter sur l'attachement émotionnel de l'ange anglais pour sa personne. Romano leur montra le plan qu'ils mémorisèrent parfaitement avant qu'il ne soit remis à l'intérieur.

L'italien appela la police pour signaler la tentative de cambriolage par le duo infernal. Il ne réussit pas avoir Ludwig alors il mit un mot au répondeur.

Avant qu'Arthur ne sorte, Francis le mit en garde.

« Sois prêt à jouer la comédie, tu es très en colère parce que nous avons échoué.

\- Francis, je saurais faire.

\- Très bien, je te fais confiance », dit-il en ouvrant la porte avec brutalité.

Ils sortirent énervés au possible, et Francis se mit à gueuler après lui comme quoi tout était de sa faute.

« Je n'y peux rien si le rital s'est fait la malle après nous avoir indiqué le mauvais numéro de coffre !

\- T'avais qu'à le surveiller, t'as une paire d'yeux, sers-t-en ! Je te hais, on était proche du but !

\- Je vais te refaire le portrait !

\- Essaie un peu pour voir ! Espèce de salop ! Tu m'as abandonné à moitié mort ! Si tu crois que je ne vais pas prendre ma revanche un de ses quatre… ça va te tomber dessus, tu ne sauras pas d'où ça vient ! Bon, c'est qui, qui conduit ? »

Francis n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire insolent à la question fatidique, et il s'amusa de pouvoir échanger avec Arthur et de ne plus être le seul à mener la danse. Une moitié d'Arthur, que ce soit de jour comme de nuit ne lui convenait vraiment pas.

Après s'être disputé bruyamment, Francis prit le volant parce que c'était sa bagnole et parce qu'il n'avait pas encore picolé de la nuit.

Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle ce qui obligea Francis à relancer les hostilités. D'un regard, il fit comprendre à Arthur que malgré la fatigue, il ne devait pas se relâcher un seul instant.

Arthur fut lâchement abandonné par Francis en bas d'une ruelle. Ejecté de la voiture à grands coups de cris plus exactement. Arthur fit comme si rien n'avait changé, et il alla chez Liechtenstein acheter un pyjama rose à fleur. La jeune fille tenta de lui vendre tout un tas d'article, il n'opposa pas de résistance aux yeux craquants de Lilly qui était la grosse faiblesse de son démon.

Il partit ensuite à son bar voir tout le monde défiler tour à tour pour préparer la journée de demain qui s'annonçait bien longue.

Arthur n'avait aucune idée de qui était avec qui, de qui était au courant ou pas, et ça le déstabilisait beaucoup. Et en même temps, s'il savait tout, il serait vraiment contrarié que ses alliés ne soient pas assez prudents. Plus qu'une journée, plus qu'une journée dans ce paradis/enfer artificiel…

Arthur mit des boules quiès discrètement, rentra chez lui en surveillant sa montre, prépara à manger pour son ange. Un petit voyant rouge s'alluma chez lui, la chanson venait de commencer, il fit semblant de s'endormir les paupières à moitié close jusqu'à ce que la diode passe le relais à la suivante qui était verte.


	9. Escape from paradise

Au paradis,

Le cuisinier est français  
Le policier est anglais  
L'ingénieur est allemand  
Le banquier est suisse  
Et l'amoureux est italien

Au paradis (dans cette fanfiction),

Le pompier est américain

Le vétérinaire est grec

Le journaliste est russe

L'agriculteur est espagnol

Le médecin est égyptien

Le serveur est lituanien

L'artisan peintre est polonais

Le chargé de mission est estonien

Le père Noël est finlandais

Le magasinier est suédois

(Mais le Maire est un Romain Antique).

Arthur fit comme s'il se réveillait difficilement de son état second, puis simulant la panique, il alla arrêter la gazinière.

« Est-ce qu'il y a le feu chez toi, gueula Alfred depuis son balcon.

\- Non, tout va bien…

\- Pas de post-it ? »

Oh, mince, il avait oublié cela….

« Je ne le trouve pas, il a dû glisser quelque part, répondit-il après avoir cherché partout.

\- Appelle Francis, on ne sait jamais ce qui a pu lui arriver. »

A contrecœur, Arthur appelle son « mari » pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Allo, ici Francis, répondit une voix mielleuse, si vous voulez un petit déjeuner, le restaurant n'ouvre que dans une demi-heure. Le temps pour moi de me faire beau pour vous… »

Arthur tourna sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler avec gentillesse. C'était bien difficile comme exercice.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Mon démon ne m'a pas laissé de post-it.

\- Oh, il devait être sacrément perturbé pour oublier de t'invectiver d'aller à la banque. »

L'anglais sentit de la contrariété dans la voix du français. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un détail, un simple détail. Allez, il fallait être agréable, inquiet et amoureux.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. J'ai eu tellement peur la veille…

\- Tout va bien, je n'ai même pas de bleu supplémentaire, plaisanta Francis. Bon, je te laisse sinon je vais être en retard.

\- D'accord, on se revoit à midi, mon chéri.

\- A plus tard, mon amour. »

Arthur sentit des papillons dans son ventre bien que ce ne soit pas le moment de se poser autant de questions sur ses sentiments. De toute façon, le français n'était sympathique avec lui que par nécessité. C'était pour les besoins du plan. Et puis, Francis n'était pas comme cela en temps normal, Arthur le savait très bien. Il aurait juste aimé que cette part bienveillante de lui ressorte en sa présence mais ce serait rêver pour rien.

Arthur se prépara comme à son habitude, et il rejoint le commissariat.

Il écouta les messages de Ludwig.

« Bonjour, Arthur Kirkland. »

Oh, il avait un ton très fier ce qui le surprit bien qu'il en sache la raison.

« J'ai trouvé une lettre de menaces sur Feliciano Vargas à l'encontre du Maire Rome. Nous avons fait une perquisition chez lui dans la nuit. Tout est dans le dossier, et nous avons des preuves accablantes. Dans les grandes lignes, il est bien l'auteur des lettres. Apparemment, il fait un trafic d'élixirs durant le jour. Le laborantin Kiku Honda a truqué les résultats d'analyse de ses élixirs pour obliger l'ingénieur de jour à valider leur mise sur le marché.

Pour ce qui concerne M. Jones, il est bien détenteur d'une arme. Il n'est pas le marchand d'armes à priori, je n'ai rien su de plus… Bonne journée. »

Arthur soupira. Il allait devoir arrêter Feliciano et Kiku en espérant que la procédure retarde leur jugement. C'était le maire Rome qui décidait des sentences dans cette ville pour les cas graves.

/

Ludwig se réveilla au poste de police, il sortit directement dans la rue après avoir vérifié que les prisonniers étaient bien tous ressortis de leur cellule. Un éclair violet, et tout lui revint petit à petit sur la ville dans laquelle ils étaient tous prisonniers.

A peine un pied dans la rue, il fut accosté par l'italien.

« Ludwig, gémit Féliciano. Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis un mari indigne !

\- Féliciano, je n'ai pas envie de faire des galipettes. Et encore moins dans la rue !

\- Je ne parlais pas de cela, se plaint l'italien. J'ai fauté, je vais être inculpé pour intimidation, trafic de substances illicites et je ne sais pas quoi encore… Je t'ai trompé avec mes élixirs, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je t'aime ! »

Ludwig se tut alors que la rage sourdait en lui. Féliciano tentait par tous les moyens de le faire innocenter dans cette affaire. Il était un peu paniqué par cette révélation soudaine, et il avait peur que la Résistance ne s'écroule ainsi que tous leurs efforts. Le chef de la Résistance allait se faire coffrer, c'était une catastrophe. Evidemment, il devait faire semblant de ne pas le savoir pour continuer le combat contre Rome.

« Féliciano, je suis choqué. Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? Tu es un ange, tu…

\- Je t'aime quand même, je voulais que tu le saches avant que… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me feront !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime malgré ce que tu as fait », le rassura Ludwig.

Bien que leur mariage fasse parti d'un plan plus vaste de la Résistance, il n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à se mettre ensemble. Tout était venu naturellement. Comment résister au sourire et à la joie italienne ? Impossible pour Ludwig.

« Je vais me rendre à mon travail comme d'habitude, et je vais attendre que le policier vienne m'arrêter. »

Ludwig prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu devrais peut-être… »

T'enfuir, te cacher, c'était bien la croix et la bannière dans une ville telle que celle-ci.

« Ludwig, je sais ce que je dois faire… Je ne t'impliquerai pas là-dedans. Appelle la police pour me dénoncer, ça m'est égal. »

Ludwig hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était un peu perdu. Il avait confiance en Féliciano pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

« Je n'appellerai pas la police, conclut Ludwig. Je ne peux pas faire cela… Je répondrai à leur question s'il le faut mais ne me demande pas de te dénoncer…

\- Merci, Lud… J'y vais… Je ne sais pas quand on se reverra… »

L'âme en peine, Ludwig regarda son amant s'éloigner de lui à pas de course vers son lieu de travail. Il espérait, oui, il espérait qu'il avait un plan du tonnerre.

Quand il fut arrivé à son bureau, le téléphone sonna dans les minutes qui suivirent.

« Allo, ici l'ingénieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Non, la question, c'est ce que moi je peux faire pour vous, l'agressa le suisse apparemment très en colère. La police vient de m'appeler pour faire un bilan général de vos comptes. Cet italien s'est vraiment foutu de ma gueule durant la nuit ! Il a tout trafiqué en profitant de son poste de nuit. Je viens de m'en apercevoir ! Votre mari est un sacré dangereux criminel… Alors, venez vite vous ramener avec vos ticket de caisse pour que je puisse vérifier que vous ne faîtes pas partie de sa combine.

\- Je viens, je serais là dans dix minutes…

\- J'espère bien ! Sinon, ça va chauffer pour votre matricule ! »

/

Arthur avait appelé la banque en premier lieu pour faire vérifier les comptes de Feliciano. Comme convenu dans le plan, il devait faire une enquête très approfondie pour incriminer Feliciano. Pendant ce temps, il lisait le rapport de Gilbert au complet pour gagner du temps pour l'italien. Ceci fait, il se dirigea lentement avec ses agents vers le Dayclub de Feliciano pour l'arrêter.

Il se présenta seul en laissant les renforts en arrière.

Et donc à l'entrée, il tomba sur le cerbère habituel, le gardien, ce fichu Italien du Sud qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

« Bonjour, monsieur l'agent. On veut profiter de nos services pendant que son mari travaille ?

\- Rien de tout cela, je dois voir le patron.

\- Il est absent pour le moment, repassez donc plus tard. A moins qu'en attendant, vous ne veuillez profiter de notre gamme de produits ou de nos autres hôtes et hôtesses de charmes…

\- Non, Romano, je dois voir Feliciano. C'est très urgent.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'est pas encore là.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a dit qu'il serait en retard. Il voulait voir son Lud chéri. »

Romano fit une mine écœurée à la mention de son beau-frère. Arthur comprit qu'un autre mariage entre nations ne devait pas être anodin et qu'il y avait sûrement un autre plan « contrat de mariage » en route.

« Nous allons rentrer à l'intérieur pour vérifier que tout est en règle.

\- Vous savez, monsieur l'agent, je ne suis que gardien et chauffeur pour mon frère. Je ne pourrais pas beaucoup vous renseigner sur les activités à l'intérieur. Je sais seulement que des belles femmes et des beaux hommes servent les clients et les clientes et flirtent avec eux.

\- Et en ce qui concerne les élixirs ?

\- Ce sont des aphrodisiaques plus ou moins performants. Ils sont contrôlés par le labo et validés par l'ingénieur.

\- Bon, laisse-moi entrer. On fait une perquisition…

\- Je peux voir votre autorisation du juge », demanda Romano.

Romano parut étonné de voir le bordereau de nuit sur le document.

« Inferno…

\- C'est une affaire suivie par la police angélique et démoniaque. Montrez-moi vos locaux. »

Arthur ne lâcha pas une seule seconde Romano pour pouvoir témoigner qu'il n'avait pas prévenu qui que ce soit de ce qu'il se passait. Ils firent le tour du bâtiment. Les hôtes n'avaient pas encore de clients en ce début de journée, et ils discutaient entre eux. Arthur reconnut la plupart d'entre eux comme étant des principautés ou des micro-nations adultes. Il prit les flacons d'élixir qu'ils trouvaient pour les faire contrôler. Il n'y avait rien à redire sur son lieu de travail.

Feliciano ne revenait toujours pas. Et tout d'un coup, ils furent plongés dans le noir. Tout se passait comme prévu pour le moment…

/

Ludwig arriva à la banque avec ses petits papiers de compte pour tout vérifier avec le suisse. Vash l'accueillit chaleureusement en lui serrant la main.

« Ah, je suis content que vous ayez pu arriver jusqu'ici sans soucis. »

Vash s'assit à sa place, et il plaça un fusil sur ses cuisses d'un air menaçant ce qui fit peur à Ludwig. Lilly lui proposa un encas sans se soucier plus que cela de la présence d'une arme dans la banque.

« Je suis venu comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

\- Ludwig, tu peux te détendre. Tu sais très bien que tu as neutralisé le système de sécurité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est le grand jour, on a besoin de toi.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Tout est consigné dans ton contrat de mariage, je vais te le chercher. »

Tandis que Vash était parti pour ramener le précieux contrat, le maire Rome rentra dans la banque. La peur laissa peu de temps après place à l'adrénaline pour Ludwig, il devait faire diversion car cette intrusion dans les locaux de la banque n'était sûrement pas prévue. Il alla saluer le maire Rome.

« Bonjour, monsieur le Maire, dit-il avec une voix forte pour alerter Vash.

\- Bonjour, monsieur l'Ingénieur. »

Rome tapa énergiquement sur son épaule et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Comment va mon petit Feliciano ? Vous vous en occupez bien ?

\- Oui, monsieur le Maire.

\- Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Rome ! »

Vash aperçut le Maire et il fit demi-tour pour remettre à sa place le plan pour Ludwig. Il le mémorisa pour en transmettre les instructions à Ludwig puis il prit le véritable contrat de mariage. Lilly cacha l'arme du suisse sous le bureau.

« … Et je voulais vous remercier comme il se doit pour le travail formidable que vous faîtes pour la ville d'Eden…

\- C'est vraiment gentil, monsieur le Maire.

\- Que direz-vous de déjeuner avec moi ce midi ? Nous irons aux « Délices du paradis ! ». Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Francis… Avec tous ces travaux, j'avais beaucoup à faire… Et j'en ai assez de me ramasser de la poussière, alors je sors…

\- D'habitude, je déjeune en tête à tête avec Féliciano. Je ne l'ai pas prévenu. Peut-être pourrions-nous remettre ce repas au lendemain ?

\- Je ne pense pas que Féliciano vous rejoindra ce midi dans vos locaux, dit Rome avec désinvolture.

\- Et pour quelle raison, demanda Ludwig.

\- Ah, je parle vraiment trop… Sinon, où est donc ce banquier ? Oh, mais il y a sa jolie assistante ! »

Le Maire, charmeur, se dirigea tout droit vers la vulnérable Lilly.

« Mademoiselle, j'aimerais que votre patron me fasse un état général des comptes de tous les habitants.

\- Ce sont des données confidentielles, monsieur le Maire. Il n'y a que la police…

\- Je suis leur supérieur. D'après l'un des agents que je connais vraiment bien… »

Ludwig retint son inspiration. La voilà donc, la faille dans leur plan si parfait, il y avait un traître parmi le corps de police.

« …le banquier de nuit aurait fait des erreurs dans les comptes. Je compte sur votre entière collaboration pour…

\- Arthur Kirkland nous a déjà appelé pour ce faire, monsieur le Maire, il n'était pas nécessaire de vous déplacer vous-même, affirma Vash.

\- J'attends donc vos conclusions. Ludwig, à midi, chez le français ! »

Les trois nations observèrent le Maire s'en aller. Dès qu'il fut parti, Vash soupira bruyamment alors que ses mains tremblaient.

« Ça s'annonce mal. Il va s'apercevoir que les enregistrements de la banque sont truqués.

\- Je vais me faire avoir à mon tour.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu. J'espère qu'il ne va pas passer ailleurs. Donc, Ludwig, tu dois éteindre toutes les installations à partir de ton bureau puis tu dois rejoindre les fuyards. Le problème, c'est que l'on pensait localiser facilement le Maire à la mairie. Tous les Résistants armés sont aux travaux, c'est une catastrophe.

\- J'ai confiance en Féliciano pour improviser. Tu me laisses appeler Francis.

\- Bien sûr, il devrait savoir quoi faire. »

Ludwig prit le téléphone pour joindre le français.

« Bonjour, vous êtes aux « Délices du paradis ». Si vous voulez réserver une table pour ce midi, sachez que nous sommes complets.

\- Allo, ici Ludwig, le Maire voulait déjeuner avec moi chez toi. Je viens de le croiser à la banque.

\- Oh… Je vous mettrais à ma meilleure table avec des bougies, ce sera romantique », lui proposa Francis.

Apparemment, le français connaissait bien le plan, c'était parfait.

« Tu es incorrigible », sourit Ludwig avant de raccrocher.

Ludwig retourna à son bureau et il mit hors service l'électricité. Plus de caméras de surveillance, plus de système de sécurité, c'était le moment d'agir.

L'allemand partit de son bureau pour rejoindre la forêt où il s'entretient avec le garde forestier. Il était canadien, un gars qu'on ne remarquait pas au premier abord, qui le rassura sur la réussite de leur plan.

/

Arthur enfermé dans le DayClub plongé dans le noir se laissa guider par Romano vers la sortie en abandonnant les policiers à la botte du Maire. Les hôtes allaient les faire prisonniers pour les conduire en dehors de la ville d'Eden/Inferno.

Dans la rue, ils furent abordés par Alfred.

« Arthur, il faut que tu m'aides à évacuer ceux du quartier.

\- C'est parti !

\- On a eu peur que le maire s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Toris l'a suivi, et on a pu ainsi le faire prisonnier. Prenez tous une arme.

\- Alfred, ne t'inquiète pas pour les évacuations…»

Une grande détonation se fit entendre.

«… C'est le signal !

\- Romano, on ne sait pas s'il y a une armée pour nous empêcher de fuir, lui dit Arthur bien plus pratique.

\- Alors, dépêchons-nous. Si quelqu'un est à la traîne, on reviendra le chercher. »

Toutes les nations coururent de toutes leurs forces vers les arbres en bordure de la ville vite suivi par tous. Devant une grotte, un Canadien tenait un registre de présence pour n'oublier personne. Ils s'échappèrent par ce couloir sécurisé. Ils remontèrent à la surface sur une belle plage. Et des cris de joies leur échappèrent d'être enfin sortis de cette prison.

Tout le monde avait été délivré après des mois et des mois de résistance.

Ils avaient été tous été kidnappés par Rome dans la même nuit. Et enfin, enfin, ils allaient pouvoir retourner sur leurs terres.

Ils apprirent que le chef des opérations n'était autre que le discret Matthew Williams la nation du Canada. Il avait été le premier avec les nations latines à se désenvoûter de la chanson hypnotique du Maire. En travaillant comme garde forestier de jour, il s'était perdu dans les bois le soir et la chanson ne l'avait pas affectée. Etant quelqu'un qui passe inaperçu, personne ne se douta de son état à présent normal. Les nations latines étant habituées à la voix de Rome avaient finis par se protéger et par s'organiser avec Matthew.

Et ainsi tout un tas de trafic avait été mis en place grâce à l'argent de tous distribué par la banque de nuit.

Les élixirs et les crème glacées avaient l'avantage de les revigorer tout en leur remettant les pendules à l'heure. Les boules quiès étaient remises en main propre dès que quelqu'un était réveillé. Le courrier était envoyé normalement par les postiers en fonction tandis qu'un réseau parallèle de distribution voyait le jour. Le trafic d'armes de Jones avait été la pierre à l'édifice qui leur manquait pour s'emparer du Maire. Il y avait différentes tactiques pour récupérer de jour comme de nuit. Tous avaient été mis à contribution par tout un tas d'action à travers la ville.

Le plus difficile avait été de tromper les caméras installées partout dans la ville. Heureusement, les deux ingénieurs avaient réussis à travailler en équipe pour remplacer les bobines de surveillance.

Et Matthew passait en un éclair violet pour endormir la vigilance des policiers quand ce n'était pas leurs maris qui s'en chargeaient.

« Oh, c'est la première fois qu'on arrive à coopérer tous ensemble », s'extasia Russie avec une carabine dans les mains qu'il pointa vers les pays baltes.

Les trois pays frissonnèrent de peur devant ce retour à la normale puis ils soufflèrent de soulagement quand le Russe pointa le canon vers Rome.

« Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis. »

Personne ne voulut faire remarquer à Ivan qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis.

« Russie, il faudrait peut-être l'interroger avant de faire quoi que ce soit que l'on regretterait, proposa Francis.

\- Son existence nous menace… Je ne veux pas revivre pareille mésaventure…

\- Russie », dit Canada d'une faible voix.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Matthew pour l'écouter ce qui le fit rougir.

« Rome nous a capturé avec l'accord de nos gouvernements, j'ai fait une enquête. »

Des exclamations de surprise parcoururent l'assemblée.

« Notre seule alternative, continua Matthew, c'est de vivre incognito à présent…

\- Pardon de te couper Canada, l'interrompit Rome alors que tous les canons se braquaient sur lui. Vos gouvernements voulaient avoir la preuve comme quoi vous êtes bien capables de vous unir et de travailler ensemble.

\- Et tu as vu dans quelles extrémités tu nous as conduits », s'énerva Feliciano.

Il était rare de voir l'Italie du Nord en colère, et tous ceux qui en avaient été témoins préféraient ne pas avoir à en faire les frais.

« On a failli mourir par ta faute !

\- Prenez-moi comme cible si vous le souhaitez… Méfiez-vous de vos dirigeants dans les jours qui viennent… »

Rome disparut devant eux ce qui les firent paniquer. Ils se tournèrent dans tous les sens pour l'apercevoir mais rien n'y fit. Il s'était vaporisé.

Avant de partir sur le bateau de Sealand, ils tinrent conseil. Ils décidèrent de rester ensemble par petit groupe d'affinités pour se reposer à tour de rôle puis de se fondre à leur population le temps que les choses se calment. Ils se réuniraient tous ensemble dès qu'ils le pourraient. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur eux, ils pouvaient très bien attendre un renouvellement de leurs parties dirigeantes qui les avaient trahis avant de revenir sur la scène internationale.

Chacun revint sur son continent.

Cette épreuve les avait tous changés dans le bon sens leur permettant de se concerter plus efficacement sur de grands sujets citoyens sans avoir le poids de considérations politiques propres à chacun de leurs pays. Ils firent de grandes choses ensemble, et ils préférèrent rester ainsi dans l'anonymat pour œuvre au bien-être de leurs populations.

Les seuls souvenirs tangibles de ces mois de souffrance étaient des alliances au doigt de quatre nations.


End file.
